Too Close, Too Far
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia are in for a big surprise with their new neighbours. What will it take for the truth to come out?
1. Moving In

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

'This is it Baby Girl.' Derek said as they looked up at the house. 'Our home.'

'We gonna consummate it later?' She asked with a wink.

'When we gone though yeah?' Emily asked as she stood next to them. 'Because I don't need scaring for life.'

'Yeah we get enough of you two at office.' Rossi quipped and the pair laughed. 'Right let's get you moved in then.' He said and pulled the back of van up. Getting in he started to pass out boxes and boxes, getting most of the lighter bulk gone before he worked on the heavier stuff. 'Hey Garcia, take this.' He said and passed her a box; she took it gratefully and headed towards the house.

As she was going she saw a woman standing in the window of the house next door, looking up she smiled but the woman disappeared and Penelope froze, the box in her hand dropping, it's contents scattering.

'Baby girl?' Derek shouted and jumped out of the back of the van, he ran to towards her, stepped in front of her and put his hands either side of her face. 'You okay there P?'

'Uh, oh yeah. Sorry.' She looked down and sighed. 'Look what I've done.' She said and crouched, getting the stuff back in the box hastily.

'What was all that about?'

'I thought I saw something but obviously not.' Penelope told him as the box had the last of its things put back in. 'Thought I saw someone that's all.'

He put his hand to head. 'You sure you're feeling okay? You look like you've seen a ghost.'

'I'm fine. Honest handsome.'

'Well get that little fine arse of yours inside.' He told her and kissed her cheek before heading back to the van. Hopping up in, he looked at Hotch and Rossi. 'Something's not quite right with her.'

'Could just be the stress of moving.' Rossi told him. 'She'll be fine.'

'No, it's more than that; I mean she literally looked freaked out there.'

'By what?'

'She said she thought she saw someone.' Derek replied completely confused. 'Let's get this over with and we can get some food, I know she hasn't eaten a lot today, her, JJ and Emily literally got up and got on, one break and that's it.'

'Well we need to get them all fed.' Rossi said dragging a box out and then heading into the house. When Hotch and Derek got out with their boxes they saw the next door neighbours.

Derek put his box down and ran next door for an introduction. 'Hey, just thought I'd pop round and introduce myself.' He said and the couple smiled at him. 'I'm Derek, Derek Morgan.' He said putting his hand out.

'I'm Malcolm Gomez and this is my wife Rachel. Good to see they've sold the place at last.' He said with a smile, Derek noticed there was a hidden part of it. Their last name made him smile more, made him think back to his first meeting with Penelope. 'Is it just you moving in?'

'No, it's me and my fiancée Penelope.' He saw a flinch at the name and furrowed his brow before continuing on. 'We wanted to get a house ready for a family and this place was perfect. I'm surprised it wasn't snapped up before.'

'Not many people have taken a like to it.'

'I honestly don't know why, I'm into property developing and this place has it all.'

'Hey handsome! Where you gone?' Penelope's voice chimed out.

'Speaking of my fiancée.' He looked around the fence. 'Hey P, come here a moment.' He saw her freeze. 'Come on Baby Girl.' He put his hand out and Penelope walked towards him, took it and he pulled her close. 'Pen, I want you to meet Malcolm and Rachel.'

Penelope just stared at the two people in front of her, then shook her head. 'Hiya, Penelope.' She said and put her hand out, hoping they couldn't feel her clammy skin or shakes. Malcolm shook it first and then Rachel did the same, Penelope just smiled sweetly and looked at Derek. 'Hotch wants us to get some food, something about a certain man grassing us up to the big man?'

'Guilty, I'm afraid.' She laughed and Derek looked at their neighbours. 'We're planning a party to get to know people in the neighbour in a couple of days, would love for you to come along.'

'Sounds great. Let us know when and we'll try and make it.'

'It'll be fun; you can get to know the people that'll be spending most of their life here.' Derek said with a smile. 'Well we'll speak to you later hopefully. Lovely meeting you two.'

'And you.' The pair said in return.

'Go on sweetness, get in there and get some food.'

'One problem Hot Stuff, we have no food.' Penelope told him in response. 'Me and JJ are gonna do a quick food run, oh and Strauss called.'

'What does she want?'

'Warning Rossi that if there's a case, we're in.'

'But we took personal days off.'

'She doesn't care.' Penelope said as she entered the house, grabbed her keys and JJ and headed off out. 'Get Emily to rest, she's the hurt one!' She came out of the door and into the light and smiled. 'Oh, Derek!'

'What's up?'

'Move the van; I wanna park on the drive.' She said with a childish smile, she wanted her classic car to sit stoically on the drive.

'I'm on it already baby girl.'

'Aren't you always?'

'Behave yourself woman and get some food.' She left laughing and little did she know was that the neighbours she'd just met watched as her and JJ drove away in the classic orange Cadillac. When she got back, she drove onto the drive, parked it and got out, grabbing the bags with her as she went.

Noticing the van was empty she looked at JJ. 'Seems they worked fast.' JJ commented and Penelope agreed before heading in. All the boxes were in the correct rooms out of the way, the stuff they needed was out already. The guys were sitting in the kitchen with Emily lounged on the couch.

'Good to know you rested.'

'Hotch forced me to sit down and then Rossi took the van back.' She said and then got up and followed them to the kitchen, Hotch shot her a look. 'I took a fall, not a bullet or a beating, a fall at work.'

'One that broke 2 ribs.' Penelope pointed out and dumped the bag on the counter top. 'BBQ'ing it is. Hot Stuff, do your thing.' She teased and he listened, kissed her cheek and headed outside. Soon they all went with him and Penelope stood next to Derek.

'What was up earlier?'

'Earlier? When?'

'With the neighbours.' Penelope looked down, Derek sensed something was wrong. 'Why the secrets?'

'I don't know if I can live here anymore.'

'What... Pen, we just moved in.'

'I know.' She pulled a photo out of the back of her jeans and passed it to him. 'Now ask me again why I acted so weird earlier.'

'Pen, this is a picture of you parents.'

'Yeah, taken a week before they died. Now call me crazy but Malcolm and Rachel sure as hell look like my parents.'


	2. The Land Of The Doppelgangers

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like where this is going =)

* * *

Derek was beyond shocked at Penelope's claim but looking at the photo harder and remembering talking to his new neighbours he had to admit, the similarities were shocking. Rachel's hair was the same cut, if not shorter, the curls were similar to that of Penelope's. The texture looked similar, the colour was fading but he was sure that once, a couple of years ago would have been the same colour as Penelope's, like it was in photo.

Once the guys were gone, Penelope had just disappeared; he found her relaxing in the bath and then curled in bed. This was not the way he wanted to spend his first night in his new home. But he knew that Penelope was midst an inner battle, if these people were her parents then she had to deal with the fact of them having lived without her.

When stirred again, the sun was shining and Penelope's side was empty. He got up and pulled his tracksuit bottoms on. He went in search of her but the house was empty and Clooney was gone. He went to the front of the house and saw her coming up the drive. He opened the door and casually leant against it.

'Work tomorrow Baby Girl, and you leave me... alone... in that big, big bed.'

'I needed some air.'

'You had enough?' He asked her concerned after hearing her deflated tone.

'Well, I'm gonna have to say yeah because I know that by that look I'm about to have it all knocked back out of me.'

'We have an hour until the guys are here and I want this house to become a home.' Penelope stopped, took the collar off Clooney and then let him run towards Derek, narrowly avoiding him and straight into the house, to where food would be.

'Well then Handsome, what you got in mind?' She asked with a smirk as she got close.

'Na uh, I'll show you, not tell you.' Derek said and pulled her into the house, straight to the room and managed to show her and get them both dressed just as Reid's knock came on the front door. 'Told you I'd show you.'

'Now you can behave.' She retorted as she pulled the door open. 'Hey guys!' Penelope said brightly and Clooney ran out. 'Go in, I'll get him.' She told them and they did as she said before she left the house. She saw the end of his tail disappear around the corner of the wall and she ran after him. 'Clooney!' She scolded in hope it'd get him to stop and listen. She turned the corner but he was gone, she looked up the drive way of her neighbours and saw Malcolm with the dog. 'Clooney, come her now boy.' She said and Malcolm's head shot up and looked at her. He just stared at her and Penelope knew she knew that face, knew the eyes looking at her. 'I'm really sorry.' She said, she didn't want to ask, she was petrified to asked.

'It's no problem, lovely dog.'

'He can be, but he's a handful.'

'I can tell.' Malcolm said as Penelope walked towards him and the dog. 'How's the moving in going?'

'Better than I expected thanks.' She said with a smile and just stared at him.

'Anything a matter?'

'Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You just remind me of someone that meant a lot to me that's all.' She grabbed Clooney's collar. 'I better get back; we've got a lot to do and only today to do it.' She then left and went back into the house, letting go of Clooney she then shut the door and proceeded to getting at least one room done before the hour was up.

'Wow, I think that's the downstairs done now.' Derek said triumphantly, as he let Penelope sort the computer out in their study. 'Need anything Baby Girl?'

'A drink please Handsome.' She called out and then Hotch's cell rang off, he went outside and soon they all followed.

'We got a case.'

'You got to be kidding right?'

'This one's in San Diego.' He said and looked at Penelope sadly, the second night in their new home and Penelope was already alone. 'Strauss wants us, team B are away already.'

'It's our job, so you better get home so we can all get ready.'

'Em, you're staying put this time.' Hotch said and smiled gratefully at Penelope for not making a fuss, not that he had to doubt it.

'You and me Sugar, can you handle me?'

'I think I can try.' Emily quipped and took Hotch's hand as he took her home. Penelope smiled, she loved the fact that Hotch and Emily were together now, it made their family click even happier and even closer. Now Penelope was going to work on JJ and Reid, she needed the love after Will.

When they were all gone, Derek and Penelope went upstairs and got dressed. As Penelope was putting her lipstick on, Derek slipped his hands around her. 'You're so beautiful, you know that right?'

'I guess.' She said and kissed him, leaving her lip marks on his cheek. 'Thanks for being you.'

'It's okay Baby.' He said and twisted her around in his arms. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, Malcolm caught Clooney.'

'That was nice of him.'

'Yeah and I just stood and stared at him. If it's them, I'm not sure I want to know.' Penelope told him truthfully. 'I'm 32 now, that's 14 years I've lived without them. I can't get my head around the idea of us just moving in next door to them.'

'How about we look at it like this.' Derek mused to her. 'You know we live in a world where we have at least one doppelganger?'

'Yup.'

'Well, we've just found your parents.' Derek told her and kissed her. 'Can that keep you sane until we're done with this case and I can help you out properly? With no house sorting, no work, just us two?'

'I think I can try.' Penelope promised and smiled a genuine smile. 'I love you so much.'

'That's good, because I love you too silly girl.' He told her and pulled her to his body before kissing her greedily, he knew he wouldn't feel this for a while and he wanted one for the journey. Then his phone rang, and so did Penelope's and they had to pull apart and answer them.

'Seems we got carried away.'

'Again.' He retorted as he walked away from her and she just stared at him. He always brought up, subtly, the time they were caught in her office when they first started dating. They got much too carried away and they were lucky it was JJ that walked in and not Hotch, Rossi or Strauss. 'Meet you in the car Baby Girl.'

She laughed, grabbed her purse and headed out, as she made it onto the steps outside the door, she looked at the SUV. 'Derek, you got my laptop?'

'All ready suited and booted and waiting for its oracle.' She laughed and then locked the door before heading down, she quite a glimpse of Rachel washing windows, saw her look and Penelope put her head down and ran to the SUV.

Hours later, after much digging, lots of conferencing on webcam, Penelope climbed out of the SUV alone, and went to grab her laptop as her cell rang. 'You psychic or something?' She asked him as she grabbed her laptop bag.

'I just wanna know when my mamma's in home and safe and heading to bed.'

'Well it's 3 in the morning, I'm not hungry, I want a soak, and I want my pillow and preferably I want my man next to me, is that enough to put you to bed?'

'Yes and you'll have me soon.'

'Na uh, this case is a dragger, I can tell.' Penelope told him as she shut the door and locked up the SUV. 'But I want you handsome, to close your cell and get some sleep.'

'I just wanna hear that door lock.' He heard the SUV lock up again. 'Not those doors.'

'It was so worth the try!' Penelope quipped and ran up the stairs to the door, she hastily opened and got inside, locking it as she went. 'Done.'

'Good to hear.'

'Night handsome.' Penelope chimed happily. 'Sweet dreams and I'll talk to you in about 5 hours.'

'Don't be in work before 8 this time P.'

'If I wanna, I will.'

'Night silly girl, I'll talk to you later.' Derek ignored her comment, she knew full well he wasn't joking with her, he would punish her.

'Love you Derek.'

'Love you too P.' Derek said and they hung up, Penelope sighed, she looked at the empty house before her and then headed to bed. When sleep came and went she got up and got on unpacking what was left.

* * *

A/N: Lemme know what you thought!! The muse loves reviews!! =)


	3. Getting To Know The Neighbours

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

As the week lolled on, Penelope finished the house, it was ready now and Derek could come home and relax. The case was still trudging on and the team's energy was thinning.

Finally able to get some proper food in the house, Penelope did a big shop, stocking up more than she really needed to.

'Need any help?' A voice spoke from behind her and she turned to see Malcolm standing there. Penelope had to admit, Malcolm was easy to like, Rachel was slightly more distant and that didn't sit comfortably with Penelope really.

'You don't have to.' Penelope told him, not wanting the help.

'I'm offering.' Malcolm told her with a even tone and friendly smile.

'Thanks.' Penelope relented and he began helping her.

'We saw you've been home alone for over a week now.'

Penelope's mind wandered then, they had to be watching her. 'Part of our jobs I suppose, weird hours, separation, when it's over, we get time off then it all starts again.'

'Do you mind if I ask what you and Derek do?'

Penelope shook her head as she slipped the shopping bag on the counter. 'We work for the behavioural analysis unit here in Quantico; all inter links with the FBI.'

'Wow.' Penelope heard Malcolm say under his breath. 'So you're agents?'

'Derek is, I'm the team's tech, and hence why I'm still around.' Penelope smiled tiredly and headed to the car again to bring in more. She froze when she saw Rachel at the bottom of the drive, the gates yet to be shut.

'Sorry is my husband around?' Rachel asked taking a timid step closer.

'I'm here Rachel; I was helping Penelope with her shopping.'

Penelope listened to the exchanged and then remembered her manners, she was the new one, she should be welcoming to all those living around her and Derek. 'Erm do you want a drink at all?' Penelope asked uncomfortably. 'I mean, I know no one really and being home alone I'd like to know you more.' The pair agreed and helped bring the rest of the shopping in before settling down with a drink. 'So how long have you lived here?' Penelope asked.

'About 11 years. Have you always lived in Quantico?' Malcolm asked back and Penelope nodded slightly.

'Since I was about 24, got a job and now here I am.' Penelope smiled, and looked at them. 'As you can guess, we're gonna keep postponing the party.' Penelope said twisting the glass in her hands, the ring connecting with it occasionally. 'Derek wants to get one set up as soon as his home, get to know the neighbours and stuff.'

'Sounds good.' Rahcel and Malcolm agreed and the doorbell went.

'Sorry, I'll be right back.' Penelope told them and self consciously shot to the door, she opened it and sighed. 'What the hell are you doing driving?'

'Cab Pen, I caught a cab so don't blow a fuse.'

'Look, the guys are away, if Hotch finds out you've been 'exerting' yourself, I'll be bearing the brunt.'

'I think it's safe to say you won't.' Emily entering as Penelope moved out of the way.

'Good, come on, the neighbours are round.'

'Oh right, sure you don't want me to go and come back later?'

'Get in the kitchen honey.' Penelope said and headed in after her. 'You two, this is my friend Emily.' Penelope introduced.

'Emily Prentiss.'

'Malcolm and Rachel Gomez.' Penelope looked at the pair of them shocked, Gomez, she loved that word. 'Everything okay Penelope?'

'Oh yeah sorry, that last name brings me some memories that all.'

'Good memories I hope?' Rachel countered and relaxed slightly.

'Derek got my name wrong the first time we meant, he called me Gomez instead of Garcia.' This time the pair flinched slightly but recovered quickly, almost going unnoticed. '8 years later here we are, best mistake of that man's life.' Penelope quipped happily as she thought about it but then she thought of the amount of times she almost lost out, her losing him, him losing her and her hand went to her chest subconsciously.

'Pen, you okay?''

Penelope's head shot up, her reverie ending, her eyes opened wide. 'Yeah just tired I guess.' She smiled. 'Want another drink?'

'No, I think we'll head off now. Get some sleep and we'll see you around.'

'You will that's for sure.' Penelope said with a smile. 'Thank you for helping me.' She said as she watched them leave; when they were gone she shut the door, went to Emily and stood there. 'You're staying here; I need my sanity handed back.' Emily knew what that meant, she was sleeping round now.

Laying on the bed, Penelope just stared at the dark ceiling, Emily laying next to her, half turned to the ceiling, half turned to Penelope. 'So, what's up?'

'Those two people...'

'Malcolm and Rachel?'

'Yeah them, they're spitting images of my parents.' Penelope closed her eyes at saying it again. 'Even Derek agrees, they are my mom and dad Emily.'

'Are you sure? I mean the doppelganger theory and all?'

'Derek's tried to pass that one onto me but I can't keep thinking that right now. Malcolm...' Penelope groaned, she didn't feel right saying that anymore. 'It's all in his eyes, those big brown eyes, the ones that he used to smile at with me and always keep me protected. And Rachel, that's my mom Emily, it's got to be. I'd remember my mom for eternity, everything about my mom is still in my head, not as vivid as it could but it's got to be them.'

'Penelope, think rationally here. Could it be that these people look like your parents but your want for them is so strong that you're making the comparisons and similarities more than you need them to be?'

'Emily, trust me here, I'm not being irrational and making this up.'

'Well why not just be upfront with them?'

'This is where my problems start honey.' Penelope sighed and put her hands over her head, as though shielding her eyes from something. 'What if it is them? What do I do then? What rational explanation is there to change this? To explain why they died and left me? And then at the end of it, how do I live here knowing that they're next door?'

'How we just go with one step at a time... no deep thinking, this case is heavy going as it is. Heck, I'm getting nightmares and I'm not even there on the field, God knows how they're coping or you for that matter.'

'4 hours a night tops. Sleeping on off through out the day, I'm coping.'

'Not well enough because this is bugging you.'

'Wouldn't it you?'

'Yeah it would but not this much, not until I had proof.'

'Malcolm and Rachel Gomez didn't exist until 11 years ago, they moved here 11 years ago.'

'You're parents have been dead 14 years right?'

'Yeah but if their cover got blown?' Penelope asked questioningly, and Emily knew she was on to something. 'They moved, they changed name, they're how far away from San Francisco?'

'That's true but Pen; I bet Derek wants to help you through this right?'

'Yeah.'

'Well then, let him. He obviously has a plan up his sleeve. Like right now, I'm under strict instructions to get you to sleep.'

'From Derek?'

'No from Emily.' Emily quipped and Penelope laughed at her. 'Don't laugh at me, I'm seriously. Get some sleep Pensive Penny.'

'That's so coming back on you.'

'After you've had sleep though.' Emily told her and felt a pillow hit her before Penelope curled up and tried to sleep.


	4. Meeting The New Lot

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

About 2 days later, after the case was over, the team were back Derek whisked Penelope off home. He was so thankful to have her in his arms again. Have her close, and he knew that that night he'd have a whole night's sleep for once.

Getting out of the SUV and catching Penelope's arm he pulled her close and kissed her whole heartedly. 'I've missed you so much Baby Girl.'

'So much eh?'

'Way too much.' He said, he looked up and saw Malcolm walking past. 'Hey Malcolm!' He called out, Penelope pulled into his side.

'Good to see you home Derek.' Malcolm said as he stilled and looked at the couple.

'Thanks man, party tomorrow. Here at 8, you free?'

'I am.'

'Good, finally getting that party to meet everyone.'

'Want me to spread the word?'

'Would you mind?' Derek asked thankfully.'

'No, that's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll bring a bottle.'

'Thanks.' He said and Malcolm walked and turned into his drive. 'Come on Baby Girl, glass of wine and in the garden. You're talking everything out.'

'About?'

'The fact that this case got to you more than it should.'

'It's just a case, nightmares, I'm fine now. I have you.'

'Still going to talk it out P.' Derek didn't let up. 'Go.' He said and pushed her towards the front door. 'We're getting pissed.'

'Derek I can't.'

'Why the hell not?'

'I'm pregnant.' Derek stopped and turned her around to face him, he didn't know if to laugh, smile or cry.

'Excuse me?'

'I'm pregnant.' She repeated and smiled a small smile. 'Like 2 months pregnant.'

'Oh God Pen!' Derek shouted and Penelope fretted this was bad. 'I'm gonna be a dad.' He then picked her up in arms, all bags dropped to the floor and spun around happily. 'You are amazing Baby Girl.'

'You ickle sperm helped too.' She whispered tearfully into his ear. 'Half a job on both halves.'

'I don't care. I love you mamma! So much!' Penelope laughed; she'd just told him on their drive, not in private. 'Oh God, wait until I tell my mom!'

'Can we just keep it between us, until I'm like 4 months?'

'Anything you want Baby Girl, then we are outing it everywhere.'

'I knew that much.' She laughed again, and looked at Derek, his eyes were teary. 'We've got a family on the way.'

'We have, come on then. I'm taking you to bed.' He told her and she pulled back. 'What's up?'

'It's the middle of the afternoon; I want to chill in the garden with my man.'

'Well your man can do that.' He said and dragged her inside, sorted her out, grabbed her a drink and got her out in the garden. 'How about we relax in the Jacuzzi tonight, just you and me.'

'Hmm, sounds like a plan.'

'And tomorrow we're gonna go shopping and get some stuff in and get this party ready.'

'I already had Malcolm and Rachel round for drinks.'

'Oh?' Derek asked intrigued as he sat forward. 'How did that happen?'

'I was bringing in shopping and Malcolm offered to help and then Rachel turned up and I offered them a drink and we got talking and Em turned up and then they left.'

'How do feel around them?'

'Weird, it's them but I have no real proof Derek.' Penelope said with an almost frustrated voice. 'I mean c'mon, how do I go up to them and ask 'Hi, are you lying about who you are? Because you look strangely like my parents, oh they died' and not sound like a weirdo.'

'I might be able to sort that one out.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Tomorrow night though.' He said and stood up. 'For tonight I want my wife to be.' He told her and pulled her to her feet before taking her to the bed.

The next day, Derek truly acknowledged what Penelope had done, how she'd finished the house, applied the finishing touches and perfected how he wanted their home to look. He couldn't help but smile, he had a home it Penelope, the woman that was his best friend, his fiancée, and now the mother of his child.

As the evening drew closer, and the team turned up, Derek felt slightly nervous, worry that he and Penelope might not fit in, that they might be seen as outcastes to the residents of the street but he needn't worry. As soon as he opened the door and neighbouring families, couples, bachelors and the like poured in, he and Penelope were immediately welcomed.

When he found himself alone with Malcolm and Rachel he found himself in easy conversation. 'You two should come to the wedding.'

'Aw that's sweet.' Rachel told him with a sweet smile. 'Wouldn't you want just family?'

'Well Pen doesn't have any family so it'll be my mom and sister's and the team and any friends we want to invite.'

'That's a shame, what happened to her family?'

'She lost her parents when she was 18 and the whole idea of a wedding without them is playing on her mind a bit and well her brothers, they don't talk. Penelope left California not long after her parents died and hasn't been back since. It's still too painful for her.'

'Will she ever go back?'

'When she's ready and when that day comes, I'm going to be there for her every step of the way.'

Malcolm smiled and squeezed Rachel's shoulder. 'You must love her very much.'

'More than I could possibly tell her.' Derek said with a smile. 'Been my baby girl for 8 years and now she's going to be my wife and I've never been happier.'

'She's quite a thing to have in your life.'

'She certainly is.' Derek told them back and then thought of ways he could try and get information out of the pair. 'So, do you have any children?'

'A daughter and 4 sons, all grown up and flown the coop.' Rachel said sadly and Derek stood there, Penelope was the only daughter with 4 brothers. She shot Penelope a look, maybe she wasn't over thinking this, maybe she was onto something with this pair.

He made a silent prayer that if they were who Penelope claimed, and then she would come out of this with the least amount of collateral damage possible. Penelope just continued to work the room, making new friends, sussing out who was real and who wasn't, answering questions left, right and centre and then after so much talking, and so much mingling she found herself slumping onto the bed, kicking her heels off and Derek pulling her into his arms, removing clothing one item at a time.


	5. Interrogation

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope caught a glimpse of Derek as he left the front door, she knew the case was getting to him, she knew he was bottling and she knew she had to step in before he got too far in his own mess and got lost.

She threw the door open and saw him getting into the SUV. 'Derek.' She shouted but he continued. 'Get in that SUV and I'm gonna leave and find somewhere else to stay.'

That made him freeze, in all of the 2 months they'd lived there they hadn't once had a public display like this, and now Penelope had started it and with so much fear in her voice. 'C'mon Pen I just need space.'

'I get that Derek but not from me.' She said as the tears built, she was trying so hard to keep on top of it all. 'Why do I have to be left behind? It wasn't just you that sat there and saw all of that.'

'You didn't see the last one.' Derek admitted as he froze with the door open. 'She... she was you.' Penelope stilled, he was right she hadn't seen the last victim. 'She was you.' He broke and Penelope ran and engulfed him in her arms. The last case was gruelling, the way in which the killer killed was beyond anything they'd seen and it terrified Derek at seeing what the men had lost and he couldn't lose Penelope like that.

'She wasn't me handsome.' She said coaxing him to look up at her. 'I'm me, no one else is me.' She said and felt herself crying. 'I'm still here; no one's going to change that. It wasn't me in that room Derek. I'm here, with you.' Derek jumped out of his thoughts and just hugged her tightly, running his hands over her, making himself aware that she was here. 'I'm here right?'

'You are.' He said and kissed her openly.

'I want you to tell people now.'

'Tell people? About the baby?'

'I think it's time.' She told him and he smiled larger. 'See, I'm here, our baby's still here, everything's fine. We aren't another statistic or another fact, we're just us.' She told him and he kissed her greedily. 'Plus I'm starting to show so we can't keep hiding it.'

It was then Derek looked around and saw Malcolm. 'Hey Malc!' He called and Penelope giggled at his enthusiasm.

'Hey you two, what's up?'

'I just want to say this and I want to say it loudly, my fiancée's pregnant!' He said happily, the case forgotten, the thoughts in his head gone. 'Can you believe it?'

'Wow, congratulations you two! You must be happy.'

'We are.' Penelope said and Derek planted a kiss on her temple. 'I think it's cause for a celebration.'

'That and I'm bringing the wedding forward.' Derek claimed and Penelope looked at him shocked. 'I want you as my wife now. So Malcolm, you and Rachel around ours tonight for drinks yeah?'

'Okay Derek, we'll see you then.' Malcolm said and quickly disappeared. Penelope looked at Derek in disbelief, he just offered invites so easily and no one shot them down.

Derek took Penelope back inside and kept his plan to himself was to out her parents get them to admit it. If these people were indeed Penelope's parents then they needed the truth out and they needed to accept what their daughter was offering them.

Derek had already seen the files of Penelope's parent's death and he saw so many inconsistencies in it. He noticed that no actual bodies were recovered due to incineration after the car had gone up in flames and he realised that no one could identify the bodies. They were beyond recognition and far too damaged for appropriate DNA testing.

So that evening when Malcolm and Rachel were round, Derek found himself alone; Penelope was nowhere to be seen. 'I'll be one moment.' Derek said excusing himself from the pair, he went into the study and found Penelope. 'What's up Pen?'

She wiped her faces. 'I've wanted for so long to have them back and now I'm absolutely petrified.'

'I don't wanna be using you to my advantage but am here, come out like that.'

'Guilt trip?'

'We need to hit buttons but just remember, you've carried a part of them everywhere with you, that's not going to change.' He kissed her, wiped her tears and took her into the kitchen. 'Sorry guys, found her.' Derek said with a smile, the pair looked at Penelope and noticed she'd been crying.

'You okay honey?' Rachel said and Penelope stared at her, her mom always called people honey, that or pet, or dear.

'Yeah sorry, moments like this I wish I had my brothers and parents nearer.'

'I told them about your parents P, but sit down and I'll get you a drink.'

'Thanks handsome.' She said and sat down and sucked in a deep breath and smiled. 'I'm sorry that was really rude of me.' She told them and placed the photo down on the counter top, the last photo she had of her family together as one. 'So are we neighbours from hell?'

Malcolm broke first. 'Far from it, if we wanted neighbours you'd be who we asked for.'

'Even if we have our little arguments like earlier.' Penelope added in bashfully. 'Sorry about that.'

'It seemed threatening.'

'Work makes us a little crazy at times.' Derek said placing a drink down and kissing Penelope's head before taking a seat, and he saw Rachel looking at the photo. 'Oh, that's Pen's family.' He said and slipped the photo towards the pair. 'You two really do strike up some comparisons.'

'I'm sorry, I can't do this.' Penelope said uncomfortably and got up and left.

'Penny! Don't go.' Rachel called out and Penelope immediately froze in her spot.

'Penny?' She said turning around.

'Sorry it was a slip of the tongue.'

'I need to ask one thing.' Penelope said stepping back into the room. 'How long have you have been Malcolm and Rachel Gomez? Was it 3 years after you died as being Carlos and Elizabeth Garcia?'

'I think we need to leave.'

'Just answer the question.'

'We've always been Malcolm and Rachel Gomez.' Malcolm said and Penelope disappeared completely then. 'I don't know who you think you're pointing the finger at but maybe next time you need to get facts right.'

'We do, you two didn't appear anywhere until 11 years ago, where were you before?'

'How the hell did you know that?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'It does, that's got to be illegal.'

'Penelope's allowed to do what she likes with a computer and when things bug her she searches.' Derek said coolly and relaxed. 'Are you going to keep lying?'

'There's nothing to lie about, I'm Malcolm and this is my wife Rachel, there's nothing to hide, nothing at all.' He said and stood up. 'I think we better leave.' Rachel said nothing but followed him out.

'I hope you'll love you grandchild as much as you loved you children.'

'Pardon?'

'I mean you must've had a good reason for leaving 5 children behind, you must've loved them enough to up and leave.'

'I don't know what you're implying Derek but you have no right to accuse us of such things.' Malcolm said and left the house completely. Derek waited for the slam of the door before going to find Penelope, the one person in his world that needed him the most right now.


	6. Now The Truth's Out

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

It had been nearing 2 months since Derek and Penelope had spoken to Malcolm and Rachel properly, they were friendly enough when they had to be and they kept a civil barrier so not raise suspicion.

Derek flew out his house with his go bag and Pen's and he was obviously on the war path, Hotch came out behind him, trying to defuse some of the behaviour.

'Derek!' He yelled and Malcolm's head shot up. Derek was going towards the SUV parked wonky on the path and drive. 'Don't you dare drive!'

'Hotch stop telling me what to do!'

'Penelope's going to need you one piece!' He said and grabbed Derek, ignoring the onlookers of neighbours. 'Think about it!'

'That's all I am thinking of!' Derek spat out and his vision blurred and he shook off Hotch and paced, his head was a mess, his next action crashed down as his foot connected with a trash can sending it flying. 'My wife, my pregnant wife, is in hospital because some fucking arsehole decided it'd be a cool idea to get into a car drunk! And all I know is that she's critical! I'm her husband for Christ sake and a doctor can't tell me a thing!'

'We'll get there and find out. This is Penelope, Derek; she's not going to give up on you.'

'Hotch we've seen her, you saw her! She's hurt, badly hurt and...'

'Derek.' Malcolm's voice came scared and almost shaken and Derek seethed at the sound of it.

'What? Now you hear gossip you wanna talk to me?'

'No, what's happened to Penny?'

'Stop calling her that like you know her! Her names Penelope... you've hardly been a friend.'

'I'll call her Penny all I like.'

'No... I don't have time for this.' Derek said and went towards the SUV.

'What's happened to my daughter?' Derek froze at that moment, his head snapped up and he just shook on his spot, anger, regret, lose, everything he could possibly feel was hitting him hard. 'Derek?'

'So you did lie.' Derek spat out. 'Well I'll tell you what happened to your daughter.' Derek said taking a step forward. 'We were driving home from work when a drunk driver hit her head on, so hard, I had to drag her out before the whole damn thing blew up. And now she's in hospital and I'm standing here telling you what's happened instead of getting to her. And if you are her dad, and Rachel's her mom, then Pen's gonna need them more than ever if she loses the baby.' With that said Derek got into the SUV and Hotch got in and drove away quickly.

Derek was still seething after nearly 10 hours later in the hospital but as he walked into Penelope's room the whole world that had sat itself on his shoulder shifted and dispersed and he felt at ease as Penelope looked at him.

Derek had to admit, it was a better sight, the last sight he had of Penelope was her unconscious unable to breathe on her own. Now she lay there smiling painfully at him.

'Hey baby girl, you really shouldn't scare us like that.'

'Sorry.' She said quietly and slowly. 'Is everything okay? With the baby I mean.'

'Shh, everything's fine, perfectly fine.' He saw her immediately relax and try to get comfortable. 'You're going to be okay too, we're going to get you home soon.'

'Thank you for saving me.' Penelope said and gripped his hand with hers, she remembered full well that he'd put his life on the line to save her, how he dragged her, all the while apologising for hurting her, telling her he was going to get help and then she felt the rip of pain as the car exploded and heat grazed the side of them. 'For saving us both.'

'My family were in there, I couldn't just leave them now could I, eh?'

'Obviously not.' She said and slowly took to the sleep that was washing over her. 'Go home handsome.'

'Pen...'

'If you don't go home, I'll kick your arse when I can.' Derek laughed and Penelope looked at him without losing eye contact. 'Please, for me. I don't want you to get a stiff neck from being here all the time. I want you to rest too.'

'For you I'll listen.'

'Thank you.'

'Anything you need Pen, just ask and I'll give.'

'I know.' She said and fell into a deep sleep, she missed Derek leaning in and kissing her, she missed him profess his love for her again and then he left, he knew she'd stress and worry and she didn't need either of that at the moment, she needed rest, not just for her but for their baby too.

So he went home and he tried to sleep but he hated the emptiness it had, the loss of Penelope next to him made the day that had just happened hit him harder.

He knew he shouldn't have let her drive, she was 7 months into her pregnancy but she told him she didn't want him to drive, he was exhausted, she wasn't, it made sense. So she made Hotch take him and she led the way.

At the traffic lights she pulled forward when it was their turn and then out of nowhere the bucket of rust van rushed into their line of direction and ploughed into the front of Pen's caddy, the orange car rolled and flipped with impact and just as it stopped Derek and Hotch were already launching themselves towards it.

Derek's panic grew when neither of the doors would open and he looked in to see Penelope swimming between conscious and unconsciousness, clearly sporting a head wound. When he called her name she snapped her eyes open to look at him, realisation hitting her and she began to panic. She was trapped, she was terrified and she was in pain. Her main worry was the baby and then she smelt the fuel and she tried even harder to get free, the panic grew, Derek kicking in the pieces of glass that was left and then he got in and gently got her out. All the while her pains being exacerbated but she hardly complained, her worry was on him, if he was okay, if the baby was still okay and then just as he started to carry her away, the car exploded and the force pushed them to the floor.

Derek sat up then, he remembered her painful sobs, her terrified sobs, and with the memories still burning into him he got up and headed out into the garden. He had hot angry tears in his eyes, his wife shouldn't be anywhere near harm's way, he should have protected her, be able to protect her but today had proven he wasn't a hero in all ways.

So now he sat in the garden at 3am throwing a piece of wood back and forth for Clooney to get, it wasn't until Clooney sat and looked at him with sad eyes and began to pine that he knew what was wrong. 'I miss her too.' Derek said sadly and put his head down.

'Derek...' He heard his name and he looked up and saw Malcolm, Derek's emotions ran wild again.

'What can I do for you Malcolm?'

'You might as well call me Carlos...' Derek snorted at him in disbelief. 'Can we come round?'

'Do whatever you like, keys under the pot, let yourselves in through the back.' No more than 2, maybe 3 minutes later, the gate opened and the pair walked in. 'What do you want?'

'We needed to find out how Penelope was.' Rachel said and Derek threw the piece of bark again. 'I mean, why aren't you with her?' She asked panicking.

'She sent me home that's why. What Penelope needs right now is as less stress as she can get and I'm not going to go against what she wants to get her worked up. Not right now.' He looked up at them, his eyebrows knotted. 'I haven't told her about you.'

'She's going to need to know.' Malcolm told him. 'She knows to an extent doesn't she?'

'She knew from the moment she caught a glimpse but she's scared. She lived a good 14 years of her life without you. 14 years that haven't been the kindest to her might I add. Penelope's been through hell in that time, stuff that not until a little while ago she told me and stuff I've been there for.'

He saw the two people in front of him pale slightly. 'This isn't the first time I've almost lost Pen. She got shot because I was too jealous and idiotic to step up and admit I was in love with her so she tried to prove a point and boy did she prove it.'

'She's been shot?' Rachel said and felt sick to her stomach. 'My baby's been shot?'

'All because she helped council families because she'd been there and she'd done the whole grieving process.' Derek said and made the last part almost an accusation.

The pair just stood staring at him. 'Is Penelope going to be okay?' Malcolm asked quietly.

'She's going to be in hospital for a bit, and she's not completely out of the woods but she's a survivor.' Derek didn't give them a look as he spoke.

'And the baby?'

'Fine, perfectly fine. They're keeping 24/7 observation on it along with Pen just to be safe.' Derek ran a hand over his face. 'What are you doing up at this time?'

'We couldn't sleep; what about you?'

'Same.' Derek said nonchalantly. 'I hope you know she's never gotten over your deaths. She lost more than just her parents that day and she's never quite found peace from it all.'

'Does she mention why?'

'Her brothers all blamed her for you dying. She's never understood how it was her fault but the thought's stuck.' Derek told them truthfully. 'I seriously thought I'd lost her today.' He said and he felt Rachel's arm wrap around him as he sat and finally cried. 'She's always wanted for her parents to be alive somewhere and she knew you were them, she knew but she's petrified to step up and admit it.'

'Hence all the games and the subtle slips?'

'Well it was easier than openly saying it, either way you would've run like you did.' Derek said and stood up. 'I'm going to the hospital, this house is too empty.' Derek said and went in the house, when he came back out he saw Carlos and Elizabeth still there, standing in the kitchen. 'You gonna make this all right?'

'We'll be her friend's first, parents when she's ready.' Derek smiled gratefully. 'We'll take our own car.' Derek nodded at them.

'I'll wait for you at the front doors.' Derek told them and went about locking the doors before letting the pair leave and he went to the hospital.


	7. All The Help She Needs

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Malcolm and Rachel looked in from outside the room before taking a seat with a direct line of view into the room, Derek just went straight in and kissed Penelope before taking a seat and then finally finding the solace he needed to fall fast asleep.

Penelope near enough groaned awake and straight away to Derek watching over her, he was vigilant and on his feet in seconds. 'What's a matter?'

'I just hurt a little handsome.'

'You sure it's just a little Baby Girl?'

'Positive.' She responded as she settled down. 'What's the time?'

'Coming up midday.' He saw her close her eyes. 'If you're still tired then sleep some more.' She just nodded slowly at him.

'Why are Malcolm and Rachel here?'

'They're worried.'

'Worried? They've hardly spoken to us.' It was as those last words escaped her lips that her eyes widened. 'It's them isn't it?' Derek just nodded and Penelope closed her and took deep breaths. 'Are you sure?'

'Malcolm, Carlos, called you his daughter and Rachel called you her baby.' He said on the bed gently, not wanting to erupt more pain or disrupt the multiple wires and tubes. 'They're here as your friends first, parents second, if you don't want them around then that's your choice.'

'It's definitely them?' Penelope asked tearfully.

'Come on, no tears.' He told her and as he tried to keep her calm. 'Pen you need to stay calm, for the baby, I know it's a daunting idea but you have to let them in.'

'They left me though. I got on and got my own family.' Penelope told them as multiple feelings encased her and she felt sick, Derek saw her look, saw that she'd paled more so than already had and he grabbed something before she threw up, he continually sat there running his hand her back until she was able to settle back down.

'I knew I shouldn't have told you until you were feeling better.'

'No, I needed this; you couldn't have kept it from me anyway.'

'Saying I can't lie?'

'Merely observing hot stuff.' She joked back weakly as the movement wrecked havoc on her body.

'Get some sleep Baby Girl, I'm gonna get a nurse to give you some pain meds.' He kissed her and quickly left, if there was one thing he hated most in the word it was seeing Penelope in pain.  
'Derek is she okay?' Malcolm asked as he stood up and approached him.

'She knows, she's not processing it right now and she's in pain so right now she isn't okay. I just gotta get a nurse.' He said and went to the nurses' station before waiting on someone. Soon he came back with tense expression.

'What's wrong?'

'They can't give her any pain meds for another hour, she's in pain and they can't give her anything.'

'Derek...' Rachel began.

'Look if there's one thing that kills me most then its Penelope suffering and right now that's all I see.' He looked in on his wife and even though she was asleep, there was pain scrawled into most of her features. That in itself was like torture and for now he had to watch and do the best to be there for her.

Hours later though, that feeling dispersed as Penelope was able to relax against the pain, this time though worry spread through her; she was panicking because she hadn't felt the baby move.

'I shouldn't have driven.' She fretted as she looked back over everything she'd done wrong. 'Maybe it was my fault; I mean I should've seen him coming.'

'Shh, you can't blame yourself for this now.'

'He was coming right at me; I should've be able to do something.'

'None of us would've been able to do anything Baby Girl.' He told her reassuringly and watched as the doctor set up the ultrasound; Derek had near enough threatened to do this just to prove to Penelope that their baby was perfectly fine.

'This is going to be cold Penelope.' He warned her and began.

Moments later the swoosh of a heartbeat rang out into the room and Penelope's tensed body fell into Derek as she smiled and cried, they're baby was fine.

'That's really a strong heartbeat, there's no evidence of damage to the womb, no blood that's obvious, there's no fetal distress, everything looks healthy.'

'But the bruising to my stomach.' Penelope fretted once again.

'It's obvious it's all surface damage, but all you need to know is that your baby is healthy and there's nothing to worry about.' The doctor said cleaning up and then writing in the chart. 'I would say take it easy until delivery is possible, stress is not a good thing not after the trauma sustained but I see no problem why wouldn't carry until full term.' He watched Penelope relax more and smiled. 'I'll get your doctor to come in and sort you out.' He left the pair smiling.

'Really had nothing to worry about at all.'

'I had to know for sure.' She said and settled down. 'I just want out of this place now.'

'And Mrs Morgan, I think you can have it in the morning.' The said entering the room with her chart in his hand, his eyes on the information on it.

'Really?'

'I do, there's nothing keeping you here, everything's healing up well, your legs in plaster, your ribs aren't too bad today and the baby's doing great.' He told her and watched the pair smile more. 'I'll have your discharge papers ready and waiting for you in the morning, I just want one more night to make sure everything's doing okay and then off home to do nothing but rest.' He too left the pair smiling and they looked at one another.

'I'll feel better once I get you out of here.' Derek confessed to her and she smiled and put her hand to his face.

'How's everything going?' Hotch asked as everyone streamed into the room including Malcolm and Rachel. Derek hadn't told the team who the two were for definite but he would.

'Everything's going good.'

'You get me out of this place tomorrow.'

'But she's on bed rest and she needs as less stress as possible.' Derek reiterated and Penelope didn't even need to object, she wanted to keep her baby as safe as possible.

'How's the baby?'

'Fine, Pen's worry was for nothing but now she knows.' Derek said and squeezed Penelope's hand. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, even though things looked bad, everything was working out fine.

Come the next morning, Derek was helping Penelope get completely ready while Fran packed the bag; she'd only just arrived and was glad she had. There was a lot for her to catch up on. A lot of heads she had to sort out and she was grateful she could finally make it to her son and daughter-in-law.

'Come on then Baby Girl, let's get you home.'

'Mm, home, that sounds so good right now.'

'That's why I'll keep saying it.' Derek said with a grin, even to him the word sounded good. 'Let's go home.' He said and helped her up off the bed and into the wheelchair. He then got her to the car and settled before getting her home and to a place she was comfortable in.

As he parked up he noticed the other residents of the streets all going about their day, all stopping to look, and then he parked and ran around to Penelope. 'Come on the Baby Girl.' He said as he lifted her out and she stood on her good leg.

'Crutches?'

'Na uh.' He said and scooped her up and Penelope burst out laughing. 'Perfect. You comfortable.'

'Yes thank you handsome.' She told him as she put her arms around his necks, and he carried her in, fully aware that Malcolm was watching as he washed his car. Then Penelope pulled in and kissed Derek's cheek gently, all in view of her mom and dad and for once she felt like their death wasn't still killing her heart.


	8. Deserved Truths

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Two days later Penelope woke up to the baby kicking, the first time she'd felt it since the crash, she sat up and got herself out of the bed.

'Pen? What's a matter?'

She turned round; she'd hoped she hadn't woken Derek up. 'Baby's kicking.' She watched him get up and walk towards her, he knew that with the injuries she had the baby kicking and doing somersaults was only going to cause Pen pain so he stood there and then laid her on the bed before running his hands over her stomach in a bid to calm down the activity going on in her bulging belly.

'Better?'

'Yes thanks.'

'You know you shouldn't be getting up on your own, if it's not bad enough you being pregnant, you've got broken ribs and a broken leg.'

'I know but I didn't know what else to do so I just got up.' She looked at him and he kissed her.

'Next time wake me up yeah?'

'Yeah.' She said and looked towards the window. 'Can we go outside?'

'Course we can Baby Girl.' Derek told her and got up. 'Right what clothes do you want?'

'Don't mind, you choose.'

Derek disappeared and reappeared with a dress and she smiled, he had good choice for this type of weather. She let him gently get her dressed before he helped her downstairs, it was coming up 9am and all he did was get her outside and sitting in the morning sun comfortably, taking a pillow and resting her leg on it, he then ran in and got her a glass of orange juice, and her pills and handed to her, he sat down with her but soon Penelope dosed with the pain meds and he looked up to see his mom coming outside.

'Morning Ma.'

'Morning, what you two doing up?'

'Baby was playing up and Pen woke up but now she's completely knocked out.' Derek said standing and walking up onto the porch. 'I don't want her left really, she got up on her own but she didn't look too sturdy.'

'Go on, go for run or something I'll grab a coffee and come out with a book.'

'Thanks Ma, you're the best.'

'I have a daughter that needs help looking after; I'm hardly going to ignore my family.' Fran told Derek, not knowing that Rachel was on the other side of the fence gardening and heard every word spoken. 'Penelope's been family since I first met her; I'm just glad you opened your eyes and finally got yourself the perfect happy ending.' Derek smiled and went ahead and off out for a run, Fran grabbed a cup of coffee and headed down to where Penelope was. She said down and just sat in the sun, watching ever so vigilantly over her daughter from time to time.

'Morning Mom.' Penelope said croakily as she sat up stiffly, she always called Fran mom because since she'd met her she was her mother for intent and purposes.

'Hey, how you feeling?' Fran said feeling the instinctive mom set in and the nurse side of her begin to build. 'Heard you didn't stand on your feet properly?'

'Baby was kicking like mad and I didn't know what else to do so I just got up, I thought if I paced in reaching distance of grabable things I'd be fine.'

'What did I say?'

'I know, I know but...'

'But nothing Penelope, you ask for help until your ribs are better at least.' Fran told her sternly, a small smile on her lips to show that no feelings were hurt. 'Mom's orders.'

'I got it mom.' Penelope told her and watched Fran get up. 'Where you going?'

'To get some books, need any pain meds just yet?'

'No I want to stay off them as much as possible.'

'Sure?'

'Maybe after lunch.' Fran nodded and walked towards the house. 'Hey mom!'

'What's up?'

'Would you mind getting me a drink?'

'No problem.' Fran replied with a bigger smile. 'I like Penelope when she asks for things you know that?'

'It won't last long.'

'I'll make sure the independency crap's weakened Penelope. I'll make it my main aim before I have to head back.' Fran finished telling her and then came back moment's later, book under her arm, two glasses of drinks. 'Have you forever been a hard head?'

'You'd have to ask my parents.' Penelope said quietly and Fran perched herself on the edge of the lounger.

'Whatever their reasons may be they must have had good ones, no mother, or father can turn their backs on their children for no reason at all.' Fran said and pushed some lose curls back out of Penelope's face. 'From the way I've heard you talk about the pair of them I can tell that they loved you. Especially your mom, she wouldn't just abandon you Penelope.'

'Maybe not but that doesn't stop me thinking that.'

'Well no but you need to allow them time to tell you why they left.'

'What if they don't want to?'

'Well that's their choice, but they should know that if they don't tell you, you aren't going to be able to move on.' Fran told her and Penelope wasn't in the slightest bit surprised that she understood. 'They should love you enough more than ever to tell you, let bygones be bygones and out the truth.'

'Can it be so simple to let them in?'

'With your big heart Penelope, it's possible.' Fran said and Penelope smiled more. 'Now Penelope, you stop the worrying, you just relax, enjoy the sun, and we'll sort out something later.'

'I need to talk to them.' Penelope said as she settled back comfortably. 'Whatever the reason, I want my parents back more than knowing.'

'Then that's your choice so we'll sort it.' Fran said and looked at the time. 'I'm gonna go get the post, you okay here?'

'Yeah.'

'You stay put; I don't want to see any disruption at all. I'll know Penelope.' She just got a laugh but she knew Penelope wasn't stupid enough to take on Fran Morgan so she wouldn't. Fran darted through the house, out the door and to the gates, leaving them she went to the post box and opened it and pulled the post out.

'Excuse me.' Came a voice and she looked, she'd had no formal introduction. 'My names Carlos Garcia.'

'AKA Malcolm?'

'Was, now I'm Carlos.'

'Fran Morgan.' Fran greeted friendly. 'What can I do for you?'

'I was just wondering how Penny was today?'

'Oh, she's doing good, had some qualms first thing but now she's settled she should be okay for a bit longer.' She saw the worry and concern paint Carlos' face, the regret that filled his eyes remained longer, Fran knew what he must be feeling. His baby girl was in the house next door, hurt and he couldn't go there and help looking after her. 'The baby was kicking and she's still too tender for harsh movement so it didn't help.'

'Oh right, but she will be okay?'

'Yeah she will be. Penelope bounces well.'

'Always did.' Carlos remembered several times Penelope had hurt herself, from grazed knee's to a broken arm she always reclaimed the smile she wore nonstop. 'Some things never change.' He said quietly, then snapped his head up. 'I'm sorry, I should go.'

'You need to talk to her.' Fran said as she watched the leaving figure, Carlos froze and turned. 'She deserves the truth, so do your sons, if you want that wonderful woman back you need to tell the truth.'

'What if the truth isn't good enough?'

'It doesn't matter; you would've told her the truth.' Fran said and headed into the house, leaving her last words to echo in the man's head.


	9. Gathering Family Pieces

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope had become quiet during the day, hardly asking for a thing, not making a sound as the others gathered. It wasn't until she was watching jack and Henry mess around that she sat up and moved to the edge of her seat.

'Hey handsome!' She called out to where Derek was manning the BBQ with Hotch and Rossi, he looked saw she needed him and ran to her. Before he could say a thing she looked at him. 'I need to call my brothers.'

'Okay.' He said and scooped her up in his arms. 'Front room or dining room?'

'Dining room.' She told him and he gently placed her down. He then grabbed their house phone and a cell and an address book. She just took it and opened it on an A, she ran a finger down the list, Derek watched the cut up hand still on a number. 'Moment of truth.' She said shakily.

'Want me to do it?'

'No, I need to do it.' She confirmed and he nodded and sat down and took her hand for support, this was going to be one of the hardest things Penelope could have to do and she had to do it four times. Derek knew she kept an eye on her brothers through the cyber world, it gave her piece of mind seeing as she had just upped and abandoned them all those years back.

'Hello.' Penelope heard a voice down the phone and she knew it, it was only aged some but she knew who it was. 'Hello.'

She jumped and put a hand on her side before taking Derek's hand again. 'Oh... er... Hi, am I speaking with Andy Garcia?'

'Yes.' The voice replied and she knew he knew who it was.

'It's Penelope.'

There was an intake of air. 'Penny?'

'Yeah it's me Andy.' She said quietly and looked down. 'Erm, if I gave you my address would you be able to come to me?'

'Are you some sort of trouble?'

'No, no, I'm fine as can be. I just really need to see you.'

'Can you not come to me?'

'I'm 7 months pregnant and I was in car crash last week so it's kind for difficult.'

'Oh, Penny. Oh, erm, sure I'll get to you as soon as I can.' Andy told her hastily and he sounded like he was looking for something. 'Give me your address, number and email Penny.' Penelope did as she was told. 'I'll get to you as soon as. Are you okay?'

'Yeah I'm as good as can be. It's about mom and dad.' Penelope said and she heard a deep breath. 'I know you don't want to talk about it, you never did like to but this is important Ands.'

'For you lil sis I'll listen. Want me to call the others?'

'No it's okay, I need to do this.'

'I'll see you soon sis.' He told her. 'I've missed you and I've always loved you.'

'Same big bro. I'll see you soon.' She closed the phone and looked at Derek. 'That was easier done actually.'

'You did good, they need enough to get them here.' He told her and she nodded. 'Right who's next?'

'Joel, that'll be 2 of the 3 friendliest done.' She said and he nodded before watching her find the number and dialling it before resuming the same position. 'I need to get a drink in a minute.'

'I'll get it.'

'Hello.' Came another aged yet familiar voice.

'Hi, this is...'

'Penelope.' The voice continued the sentence, Penelope smiled some. 'Where the hell have you been kiddo?' Penelope smiled more at that nickname.

'I'm in Virginia J.' She said at ease down the phone. 'If I gave you my address would you be able to get to me?'

'Sure, is everything okay?'

'Everything's fine, I would come to you but I'm 7 months pregnant.'

'No worries sis, gimme the address and I'll be there.' Penelope settled and gave him the address. 'I'll book a flight as soon as and I'll be yours. Is it about anything important?'

'Mom and dad, and I felt it's been too long.'

'It has kiddo, right let me sort my work out and I'll get to you as soon as.'

'Thank you.'

'No thanks, love you sis.'

'Love you too.' She said and put the phone down and immediately dialled the next number.

'Hello, Garcia residence.' Came a little girl's voice.

'Oh, hi, I was wondering if I could speak to a Nick Garcia please?'

'Can I ask who's calling?'

'It's Penelope, Penelope Garcia.'

'Aunt Penny?' The little girl said and Penelope's heart cramped in her chest and she bowed her head in shame for a moment. 'Hello? Penelope?' Came a new voice and Penelope sucked it up and breathed out.

'Hey.'

'It is you.' Came the voice. 'Where the hell have you been?'

'Nick, I can't explain over the phone but I need you to come to me, I've called Andy and Joel. It's about mom and dad; please I need you to come to me.'

'Penelope I can't just drop my life here, I have 2 kids and a job that need me here.'

'I know and I wouldn't ask but please.'

'Can you not bring business back to California?'

'No.'

'Why not? It's only a flight away.'

'I'm pregnant and only just out of hospital that's why I haven't turned up on your doorstep.'

'Pregnant? Hospital? What's wrong kiddo?'

'I was in a car crash. Esther's finally gone.' She tried to joke lightly. 'Believe me, I would've come otherwise. Bring the kids, I don't care I just need you to come here. I wouldn't ask if it was urgent.'

'You mean you wouldn't have called?'

'I don't know, yes, no, it's hard to explain.'

'Fine, I'll be there in the next couple of days.' Nick said relentlessly. 'Want me to sort Evan?'

'Nope, time to be a big girl.' She told him. 'I'm gonna go, I'll give you my address and number, text me when you're on the way.' Penelope did so and ended the call, she put the phone down, that was difficult, it was only going to get worse. She put her hands on her stomach and ran her hands over her stomach, feeling the life inside turn gently. 'You okay in there bubba? Eh?' She said and noted the more movement that happened, she smiled. 'You've got cousins.' She said as she looked at her stomach, 'a girl cousin for sure, and I'm going to make sure they know about you.'

'Our kid has a cousin eh?'

'2, that I know of, Nick's got 2 kids.' Penelope said as she nursed her stomach in circles. 'He was hard to break; it's only going to get harder.'

'Take a bit of this and take these and we'll sort it out.' He said and handed over a drink and some pain meds; she took them and then found the number, grabbed the phone and listened.

'Hello?' Came a man's husky voice, thick with sleep, she didn't recognise it all.

'Erm, hi, I'm looking to speak to an Evan Garcia?'

'Oh Evan, let me find him for you honey.' The voice was now alert and happy and Penelope jolted somewhat in her chair, scaring Derek half to death. 'Can I ask who's calling sugar?'

'It's Penelope Garcia.'

'As in Evan's little blonde hair beautiful sister Penelope Garcia?' Penelope was stunned, silenced at the words; she felt her cheeks burn with a blush.

'I wouldn't go that far but yeah his little sister Penelope.'

'Ah well Honey maybe you can cheer him up somewhat.'

'Cheer him up?'

'Family woes, he misses everyone.' He told her and Penelope's heart melted a little. 'Evan! Honey! Where are you?'

'I'm in the kitchen.' Penelope sat up slightly, she knew that voice.

'Here you go, there's a surprise on the line for you.'

'Surprise?'

'Just take it and be polite, I'm going to get ready.' There was the exchange of the phone and Penelope held her breath.

'Hello?' Came a masculine voice and Penelope knew it was the moment of truth.

'Hey E.' She said and she heard him gasp deeply. 'I get it if you wanna be pissed at me for well 16 years of non-existence but I need you to hear me out first.'

'Penny!' Was all he said. 'Screw you if I'm going to wait. Where the fuck did you go? We all lost you after mom and dad as well! You left! Now you call out of the blue! What do you want us for?'

'I want you to come to Virginia; I have news on mom and dad.'

'And what just like that we jump? No Penelope, you left, you don't call the shots.'

'Look E!' She said and sat up hastily, the pain grabbing her. 'Please...'

Derek ran and got his mom as he saw the pain Penelope was in, the stress that was getting her, he came back and took the phone. 'Hello, this is Penelope's husband Derek.'

'Where the hell's Penelope gone?'

'Look, Pen was involved in a serious accident last week, she's pregnant as well and we would've come to you but we can't for the obvious reasons. Now she's rang your other brothers and the stress of the moments just gotten to her.'

'What happened in the crash?'

'She's broken her leg, some ribs, she had some internal damage.'

'The baby?'

'Luckily is fine but you really do need to get off whatever pedestal you're on and get here, it's important and urgent. You come here and Pen can give you the explanation you must have wanted for years and you can see what's so urgent.'

'I'm going to trust you on just because you sound genuine. What's the address?' Derek told him, and gave a phone number over. 'Is it okay if my partner comes to?'

'That's your choice, just as long as you come here.'

'I will be.' He said with certainty. 'Just make her worry less, stress less and calm it, I'm coming.' Derek was amazed at the turn around and said bye before going to find Penelope and he mom. Finding them in the bathroom, Penelope looked at him with tears in her eyes.

'She's torn stitches, she's going to need a trip to A&E.' Fran told him.

'Can it not just hold up?'

'No, Penelope you can't leave it.' Fran told her and looked at Derek. 'Leave it and you run the risk of infection. What made you jump so much?'

'I've been panicking about ringing my brother's and I did and I think the last one's gay and hates me.'

'He's coming P, but come on, let's go to the hospital.' Derek told her and walked into the room more. 'She jumped up the moment he's voice raised at her, and then she must have ripped at her ribs as well.'

'Not wise Penelope.'

'I know, I know, call it instinct reaction to someone yelling down a phone.' Penelope bargained before being lifted to her feet by Derek, who led her outside slowly.

'Ma, can you let the others know?'

'Sure, but I'm coming with you.' Derek wasn't going to argue with her, if he had his mom with him then he knew things would be asked that he might miss.

'Hang on, call him over.' Penelope said as she stilled to catch her breath.

'Carlos!' He called and Penelope's father looked up and jogged over.

'What's wrong?'

'We need to talk when we get back.' Penelope told him pointedly.

'Okay, what's up?' He said as he saw Pen's expression.

'We need to rush Pen to A&E, pulled stitches but we're going to go, get back and later tonight we need you and Elizabeth to come round so we can talk.' He said and Carlos accepted the offer, his way in found. He watched Derek ease Penelope into the car as Fran came out and then he watched as the three of them drove away.


	10. All I Want To Know Is

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

When they finally made it home Penelope was exhausted so Derek opened the door and pulled her into his arms and carried her into the house, her head slumped on his shoulder as she slept lightly. Malcolm came over and Fran stopped him.

'She's just tired.' Fran said and she saw that didn't answer the question he wanted to ask. 'They had to sew the incision area again but she's okay.' That answered it for him, he'd been waiting for the last 4 hours for their return. 'We'll come and get you once she's had some rest.'

Fran went in and found Derek putting Penelope on the couch, and then laying a blanket over her before leaving her be and finding the guys out in the back garden.

'You could've continued with the BBQ.'

'No way Morgan.' Hotch said as Jack lunged at him and everyone agreed. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, they stitched it again so she's numb on her side but she's as good as new again as long as she doesn't rip them again.' He looked back into the front room. 'She's sleeping at the moment but it shouldn't last wrong, she needs to eat so shall we get the show underway?'

'Let's do this.' Rossi said jumping up and heading over to the BBQ. 'Hey kid! Come on, me and Aaron will show you how to properly cook a good piece of meat.'

'About 63% of house fire occur...'

'Reid, we're away from the house so give upon the facts and come and do a bit of manhood.' Derek laughed as he headed back inside to get the house phone that was ringing.

'Hello.'

'Hi, is Penelope there please?'

'She's asleep at the moment, can I ask who's calling?'

'It's her brother Joel.'

'Oh hi, I'm Penelope's husband, Derek... is this about you coming here?'

'Yeah it is, I was just ringing to say I got a seat on a flight in about 30 minutes, I'm calling from the airport.'

'Ah right we'll I'll let her know when she's awake but thank you for doing this so quickly.'

'No problems, is everything okay? I mean she said it was something about our parents.'

'It's better if Penelope tells you.' Derek told him and looked over at his wife.

'Okay, well I should be there in about 5 hours give or take.'

'Sure thing, if you need a pick up just call. Might be good to get Pen out of the house for a bit.'

'Okay well anything for Penny.' They ended the call and Derek went to Penelope as he saw her slowly waking up.

'Hey Baby Girl. How's the side?'

'Numb.' She replied quickly. 'I really can't feel a thing.' She then slid up painfully. 'But is that food I can smell?'

'Yeah, how hungry are you?'

'Too hungry.' She replied and put her arms out to get up. 'I want to walk this one.'

'With help.'

'Yes handsome, with help.' She relented and he helped her outside. He smirked, she was learning quick for once.

'Joel's on his way, so you've got limited time to talk to your parents.' Derek said and she understood immediately, then the phone rang again.

'I've got her, you go get the phone.' Emily said as she stood and took over, then JJ helped with the other side. 'Got to say you look rough.'

'I feel rough.' Penelope retorted, taking no offense whatsoever. 'No hiding it.' She said as she was helped to sit down, she settled easily as Emily helped put her foot onto a pillow. 'You staying long after the dinner?'

'No but we're coming back for about 8ish, well most of us.'

'Yeah I'm gonna get Henry home and see if I can slip out but otherwise early night with Will it is.'

'You got this to look forward to do Pen.' Emily joked.

'If my baby's anything like JJ's, I won't care.' She said happily and conversation slowly eased in until dinner was served and they sat down together. Derek finally leaving the house told them that the other brother's were on their way too, they were down to time limits for sure now.

When dinner was over and Penelope was sitting in the living room, Derek made sure he's mom and sisters were okay to go out with Emily for a bit before going around to get Carlos and Elizabeth. When they came back Penelope was seemingly asleep with one hand on her stomach, the other resting on her chest.

'Should we go?'

'No, don't.' Penelope said and opened her eyes. 'Baby was playing up again.'

'Need anything?' Derek asked, knowing what that meant.

'No thanks Handsome, s'all good.' She said putting a smile on her face. 'So...' She asked them and they sat down.

'What do you want to know?' Carlos asked her.

'Why did you leave?' Penelope asked, that was all she'd wanted to know. 'That's all I want to know, is why you had to die.'

'Remember we went through spells where money was tight?'

Penelope nodded. 'We just gave up things.'

'Well, although that helped, it didn't really.' Carlos continued and took Elizabeth's hand in his. 'We were sinking more and more and well we were getting final reminders and the house was in the run for going next.' He continued and Derek sat next to Penelope, taking her in his arms how she needed it. 'The only way we knew to get out of the debt and the only way we knew to make sure we could financially make sure you were okay was to die.'

'You realise that's illegal right?'

'We do, but it was a last resort, we tried to sell things, get extra hours but our jobs didn't pay enough and we had 5 children to support, 4 of which were in college.'

'You should've told us, I wouldn't have gone to Caltech.'

'Nonsense!' Carlos said loudly. 'We fought to do it other ways but this really was the only way and we hope it worked.'

'Yeah it worked.' Penelope said quietly, her and her brother's lived a plush life with their parent's life insurance. 'So you did it so we could live okay?'

'Yeah, we realised it was wrong and it was a lifelong decision.'

'So what will you do now? I mean, now that we all know.'

'Your brother's don't.'

'They deserve to know though.' Penelope said, she'd really opened a can of worms. 'They coming here.'

'Penelope!'

'I'm sorry okay! But I was living happily then had to deal with the prospect of my parents living next door and I knew it was you and then the crash last week showed to me how quick life can really be taken. I nearly died in that car and even though I didn't I needed to get my family back together.'

'Penny...'

'No, I've got a child on the way, a baby I made with my best friend and now he's my husband and I should be able to share them with my family. A thing I never thought would happen.' Penelope said emotionally and she was plucking at heart strings. 'So please, don't take this away from me.'


	11. Don't Waste This Oppotunity

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope had told Derek she needed to go to the loo, she'd lied to him and he knew it. She knew it too the moment she went to close the door so she could had have a quick cry and Derek took her in his arms and closed the door and just held her closely as she broke down fully.

'It's okay baby, I got you.' Derek soothed as she sobbed. 'I think they need to see this side of you. See that what went down all those years ago still hits you hard.'

'I don't have the energy to do this right now. I thought I did but I really don't.' She said as Derek helped her sit down on the toilet, he crouched in front of her, his eyes looking straight at her, letting her know he was ready for her to talk. 'I'm exhausted, I'm in pain and I thought now would be the time to do this.' She laughed and wiped her face. 'Yeah a week after a car crash is the prime time for a family reunion, who am I kidding?'

'You're not kidding anyone Pen.' Derek said calmly. 'You acted on instinct, and once this is over with, the initial meetings then all you have to do is nothing but rest.'

'I don't know if this is a good idea.' She added and sat back placing her hands on her stomach. 'I mean look at me, who am I fooling?' She admitted. 'I always thought that if I was ever to meet my brother's again, I'd be skinnier and more confident.'

'Excuse me?' Derek said and sat back on his heels. 'Don't talk like that Baby, you're perfect the way you, absolutely beautiful and you're confident. You're Penelope Morgan; you exude confidence from every pore on your body and know why?'

'Why?'

'Because you're a foxy mamma, literally, and you know who you are, no one else has to take that from you. You know who you are and you know who loves you.' He said and then leant back in, taking her face in his hands, his left thumb brushed over a cut. 'All the cuts and grazes, they'll go and you can show how the true Penelope Garcia, post hurt, acts. But for now, if you wanna cry, if you wanna act unlike you then you do so because this is only a period you're in, when you're all healed up and our bubba's getting closer to being born then you can dress in those multi-coloured clothes and not tracksuits and then you can strut your stuff Penelope style.' Penelope smiled at him. 'See that's all they need to see. That smile and they know you've never ever changed for anyone.' He stood up and put his hands out. 'Flush the loo and let's get back.' He said to make it look like she really did go to the loo.

'What would I do without you? I mean, right now I don't have the energy to do most things yet you're always here for me and you ask for nothing in return.'

'I get everything I need to make me feel like it's worth it. Your smile makes me feel better Baby Girl.' He said unlocking the door and helping her out, when they made back they saw Carlos and Elizabeth getting up to leave.

'Where are you going?' Penelope asked almost hurt. 'Were you going to leave?'

'Penny, honey, we can't do this.'

'You can't do this?' Penelope asked back and broke away from Derek and stood there. 'You think this is easy for me? Do you think this is a walk in the park because believe me it's far from it! I can't tolerate you up and leaving again, I don't physically or mentally have the energy to tackle it all and you're just gonna leave because you can't do this.'

'Penny...'

'When you look at me what do you see? Do you see even see me as your daughter because if you walk out of that door I don't think I could even acknowledge you as my parents anymore.'

'Penelope!' Carlos almost shouted. 'You can't be like that.'

'You're invited into my house, I wanted to do this, get the truth out now so we could move on. I could've left it be, could've ignored it for a while but I've lived with too much to just waste the opportunity. So I haven't but if you want to leave, then do so but understand that you walk out of that door and I won't give you another opportunity. It's now or never.' She said firmly and Derek just stood ready to take Penelope for support proudly. 'You leave that door; you lose your daughter for good.'

'You really mean it?' Carlos asked as Elizabeth stood shocked.

'Believe me I mean it.' Penelope said as a tear trickled down her cheek. 'You cannot even begin to understand how fucked up I was when you died, and there's no point living in the past, but what you need to realise now is that you have a daughter, you have me, who wants to give you my family, my husband and our child and you would just walk out on it all. And Nick, Nick's got two kids, one that actually called me Aunt Penny from just me telling her my name.' Carlos and Elizabeth's eyes changed then, their heads bowed with shame. 'So you walk out of that door and you lose that, you'll lose your entire family all over again.'

'You always knew how to use words chica.' Carlos said and stepped forward. 'You drive a hard bargain and I'd rather face whatever trouble we could get in than lose you again.' Penelope's face softened then.

'You've been living next to an FBI agent for months now, and a whole team of agents know, I think your secrets safe.'

'We can't compromise you like that.' Carlos said with concern. 'We can't put your lives in danger that way.'

'I'm with Pen on this, I'm not telling anyone, we can make up some reason why you needed name changes, why you left but we're a family and we look after one another.' Derek said and put his arm around Pen's shoulder again. 'Now can I get you sat down Baby Girl?'

'I don't think I can do this.' Elizabeth finally spoke up, her tone a little shocked. 'You don't need me, or us, you moved on.'

'You think I don't need you?'

'You have a mom now, you don't need me.'

'Fran?' Penelope asked and Elizabeth nodded. 'Fran, okay, she's my mom to all intent and purposes but with every marriage the other gains another mom, she was no different. She straightened me out when I needed a mother, yes okay she was there for me when I was in need of my mom and I call her that but I need my real mom too. There's no law against it. I love both my moms.' She then looked at Carlos. 'I love my dad too.'

'She's right Lizzie, you know it, so get down from whatever idea you've perched yourself on and let's get our family back.'

Elizabeth stepped forward, walked right up to Penelope, placed a hand on Pen's bruised cheek, wiped the tears that had soaked her skin. 'I've missed you baby.' She said and engulfed Penelope into a gentle embrace and Penelope cried openly then.

The feel of her mother hugging her eclipsed all her heart break. One of the few things she still pined for was happening. The feel of one her mom's hugs and here she was engulfed in one lovingly and nothing felt better in that moment. Everything stopped in that moment and Penelope held on tightly as though if she let go it would go with it.

'Hey petal, I'm not going anywhere.'

'I just want to make sure.' Penelope whispered and Elizabeth ran her hands up Penelope's back comforting her the best she could. 'God I've missed you so much.' She said as she finally pulled away and looked at Carlos. 'And you too.' She said and her dad took her in his arms, she didn't care if he wasn't her biological father, he was her father through and through. Carlos cradled the back of Penelope's head with one hand while the other kept her close to him. As he pulled back Penelope saw a track of a tear and he looked away and at Derek.

'Thank you for saving my little girl.' He said and hugged Derek quickly, everything about it pouring masculinity and appreciation.

'I would've died trying to saving her Carlos.' Derek said casually, and it was the truth. 'The rest of my life I'll keep doing that.' He finished and Carlos smiled and turned to Penelope. 'Come on Baby Girl, on the couch you need to rest.' He said and helped her down as her mom got a cushion for her leg, Carlos grabbing a drink and medication as Derek guided him around the kitchen.

Derek sat next to Penelope as Elizabeth joined Carlos to make coffee and put his arm around her and she snuggled tiredly. 'Worn yourself out.' He observed and she nodded into his chest. 'You okay?'

'Yeah I'm just in need of a sleep.'

'Well you sleep for a bit.' He said, he'd forgotten about the time completely and as Penelope got completely comfortable the doorbell went. Groaning Penelope sat up, and Derek stood and went to the door.

'Can I help you?'

'Erm, does Penelope Garcia live here?'


	12. Full House

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope didn't know how she did it or why she had to do it but she got herself off the couch and to the front door and just gawped at the two people in front of her. She used the wall to stable herself and Derek must've seen the two men's gaze and he turned around.

'Pen!' He said shocked and went and helped her, he then looked up at the door. 'You better come in.' He said strained, he didn't know how much strain Penelope could endure but he knew it wasn't having a good effect right now. 'Come on you, this cannot be doing you any good.'

'No wait a minute.' She said quietly as her eyes didn't look away from two of her brother's. 'You really came.' She said to them and Derek looked at the two brothers.

'How could you doubt us kiddo?' Joel said as he stepped in, Andy soon following. 'We literally found each other in the airport here and decided we'd just come together instead of dragging you out and I'm glad we did.'

'Yeah let's get you in before we take this any further.' Andy said and they watched Penelope relent and Derek help her into the living room and to the couch.

'Hang on.' Penelope said and looked into the kitchen, she hung her head. 'They left.' She said sadly and then went to the couch completely, Derek knew what she was talking about and decided he needed to keep this going before Pen caved.

'Right, I'm gonna get you your meds and then are you gonna stay settled?'

'We'll make sure of it.' Joel said and dropped his bag down; he went to Penelope, while Andy took the route to the kitchen and followed Derek. 'You okay Kiddo?'

'I don't know.' She said and looked up at him sadly. 'I'm so sorry for up and leaving all those years ago.'

'Don't be, we all had our way of dealing with it and you were no exception. Don't blame yourself.'

'I was selfish.' She said and the tears came and then for the third time that day she felt another feeling of many she had long forgotten but had longed for daily.

'I'm guessing you're Derek?' Andy said as he lent against the door frame.

'Yeah, Derek Morgan.' He said and put his hand out for him to shake, Andy took and shook it back and smiled. 'Andy I'm guessing?'

'Yeah.'

'Pen's shown me pictures of you lot, you two haven't changed much.'

'That would explain why you didn't look like I was completely mad asking if Penelope lived here.' Derek laughed and nodded as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard. 'What is this about? I mean what has she found out about our parents?'

'Really I think it's best if you find out from Penelope herself.' Derek told him and he nodded with understanding and went to grab the pain meds.

'Is she okay?'

'She will be, it's been a bit of a full on day, we had friends round earlier and she pulled her stitches so ended up back at the hospital. We've got friends back later, and my mom's been staying here, helping out with Pen.'

'Okay.' He said and followed Derek back into the front room where they saw Penelope curled into Joel's side fast asleep.

'She cried herself to sleep I think.' He said helplessly, this was something he hadn't experienced for 16 years. 'What's got her in such a state?'

'We have.' Came a new voice and Joel jolted and then cursed, praying her hadn't woken Penelope, he then met his father's eyes but the same denial feeling passed through him like it had with Penelope, and Andy was doing the same thing.

'What the fuck?' Andy muttered as he tried to gather his bearing.

'This is what Penelope wanted you to know.' Derek said as turned to the pair at the door. 'She thought you'd left.'

'No, we went into the garden, we didn't want you to walk in and us be here.'

'Where the hell have you been?' Andy said angrily, he hadn't let it all out, he'd just passed over it the best he could. 'No, wait.' He said as he put a hand to his head in confusion. 'We buried you. We buried you both.'

'Andy.'

'No, what the fuck is going on?'

Carlos stepped into the house, his hand in Elizabeth's. 'We needed to do this in order for you 5 to have a living. We didn't have the money to keep you in a house with the securities you had. We did this to help you all in the long run.'

'Well it didn't help us did it? We lost Penelope because of it, so it didn't do good. In 3 months we lost our parents and our little sister. The one out of us all that needed us the most and she disappeared.' Andy said and Joel was now next to him, Penelope awake and alert and watching the fallout, she felt saddened that she'd caused them so much pain on top of it all. Andy didn't seem to notice Penelope looking as he continued, his focus on his parents. 'Do you realise how bad I felt that she'd gone? I felt like I'd failed her because she couldn't stick around.'

'Andy, you need to calm down.' Joel said putting his hand on Andy's shoulder. 'We got her back and it looks like we got our parents back.'

'It's been too long; you can't be peace maker and bury every hatchet Joel! It doesn't work like that for everyone.'

'Ads...' Penelope started and Andy turned and looked at her, a smile gracing his aging features. 'Come here a minute.' Andy listened and went to her. 'Sit.' He did so and just looked at her. 'I need you to know that me leaving had absolutely nothing to do with you. You were amazing, you were everything I needed but at the end of the day I was sinking and I needed to get away from California and find myself before it was too late.' She sat and placed her hand on his cheek. 'I just need for you to not blame yourself, not now, not ever. Me leaving was inevitable. It was all about me that I left, no one else but me.' She smiled at him and he's eyes glistened. 'Understand?'

'Yeah, I just wish we didn't have to lose you too.'

'I would've come back sooner or later.' She confessed. 'Okay it's been 16 years but it's not like I haven't been back to California since, heck I even went to our old house but I couldn't go through with it. I became a coward and it was only that man there that was up for the challenge of pushing me back.' They all looked at Derek and he smiled somewhat embarrassed.

Andy then looked back at his sister. 'So want to explain to me how the hell you found our parents?'

'We moved in next door to them about 6 months ago.'

'Penny picked us out immediately but we kept distant and ignored their claims until last week and we couldn't keep it a secret anymore.' Elizabeth said and Joel and Andy felt themselves warm at the familiar tone. 'You won't ever realise how much it hurt to leave you guys and we understand if you don't want to know but we're in Penny's life now, we got our fate dealt to us earlier.'

'She dealt you your fate?' Joel asked confused.

'We either stayed in the house and got our family back or we left the house and lost you all again.'

'It's a fair deal to be honest.' Andy agreed and looked at Penelope, and then engulfed her in a hug. 'So my little sister's pregnant hey?'

'Well...' Penelope said and pulled away and ran her hands over her stomach. 'Meet the new bubba of the clan.' She said as she pulled the shirt tighter our her stomach, and Andy and Joel stared at their sister in awe. 'See I seriously thought this phase had worn off.'

'All I'm gonna say is: 16 years.' He told her and he watched her look down and the light caught every bruise and graze on her skin. 'You really did yourself over didn't you?'

'Was my aim.' She told him back softly, her tone joking. 'That and scare that man there.' She joked lightly, and Derek laughed a little and he watched Penelope yawn.

'You've done everything that goes against the doctor's wishes today Baby Girl.' Derek said stepping in and passed her the medication he'd left out. 'Rest went well out of the window, and lack of stress, well that disappeared the moment you woke up.' He said and sat on the coffee table next to her perched up leg. 'So, how about we strike a deal.' She groaned. 'You knew it was coming mamma.' Her groan turned to laugh. 'Hotch is turning up in like 10 minutes, and you know he'll be far worse than me and my mom, well, what is she going to be like?'

'Don't, she was like a Rottweiler at the hospital.'

'She only wants to see you better.'

'I know and she's doing a good job but can we just keep this a secret? Please?'

'We can but we'll see how much we can hide from her Baby.' He said and looked up at everyone. 'Do you want a drink or some food? We could order in.'

'Drinks fine with me please.' Joel said and Derek asked him what he wanted and then told him to sit down. Doing the same with Andy and their parents. Penelope soon found herself pillowed between her two brothers as they waited for the other two and Pen and Derek's family.

The door bell went and Derek went and got it and all she heard was Fran. 'She better had been resting.'

'Hey to you too.'

'I just don't want any more trips to the hospital unless it's a check up.' Fran said as she walked into the room, she looked stunned at the gathering but noticed the people from photos. 'I'm guessing you're part of the Garcia side of the family?' She said with a smile. 'I'm Fran, Derek's mom.' It was then that Joel and Andy understood Derek's not so dark skin. 'You really need to be less like an open book Penelope.'

Penelope huffed; she knew she'd get caught out. 'Again Penelope Garcia's instinctive side played a large role.' She defended and the four Garcia's smiled, a familiar Penelope trait. 'We can strike a deal Momma Morgan.' She called out and Fran reappeared with a sarcastic look on her face. 'If need be you can superglue me to the couch or the bed so that I rest.'

'Knowing you'd you find a way out of it.'

'Na uh, I think I've used every ounce of energy I have today.' She admitted defeat. 'I'm gonna pay tomorrow.'

'Then why don't you go to bed kiddo.'

'Because I've got two other brother's to see, I've waited too long, I don't wanna wait any longer than I have already.'

'I think that means Penelope Morgan's spoken.' Rossi said and walked into the room followed by Hotch, Emily and Reid, all of which had bags of groceries, after they were in the kitchen, the introductions began.

Penelope just sat and waited for the next round of doorbell ringing but for now she was happy being calm and just listening lazily to the swirl of conversation around her.

It wasn't until an hour later that another brother turned up, his hand in another man's and nothing else mattered, she didn't care if he was gay, he was her brother. She'd made Derek help her to the door, opening it to be gathered in a hug.

'It's really you.'

'Gently E.' She said, she thought he'd be the hardest one to break. He released her a bit and watched her hand man her stomach, run around it in ease. 'I'm so glad you made it.'

'I'm glad we did.' He told her and he frowned as he looked at her. 'Pregnant and hurt.' He said with a slightly pout.

'Don't lecture me. I have a husband and a mother in law to do that.' She teased.

'You must be the husband.'

'I am indeed. Derek.' Derek said introducing himself. 'Now come on Baby Girl back to the couch. I don't want to be the party popper but until I see less pain and more Pen I'm pulling rank.'

'Do as the handsome man says, I would.' Came a voice from behind Evan and Penelope looked at him smirking.

'I'm guessing I spoke to you on the phone?'

'You would be right with that Honey.' He said and looked at her closely. 'Pictures don't lie but quickly, I'm Luke. Now I think you better listen.' Penelope laughed slightly and painfully went back to her spot on the sofa.

'Someone keep her down.' Derek warned and stood up again, Penelope stuck her tongue out at him. 'You know you're gonna pay for that later Baby.'

'Oh not while I'm an invalid.'

'You won't be one forever.' He said with a smirk, everyone looking on truly humoured. 'So if I were you I'd just remember the saying you use on me.' Penelope tilted her head at him. 'Paybacks a bitch.'

'Never!' She said with mock hurt. 'I've never used that.'

'I'll name you a few shall I?' He said, forgetting about everyone, he loved this type of banter; him and Penelope loved proving the other one wrong. 'New York, ambulance, hotel after.' She laughed and nodded, she remembered that one beautifully. 'Oh and let's see, glass window, pain relief in my drink.'

'You shouldn't be such a hard head now should you?'

'Me a hard head?' He laughed and looked at Hotch for reliance. 'Let's ask the boss.' He said and sat on the arm of the armchair his sister was in. 'Sorry about this guys, it'll be over in a moment.' Penelope blushed as everyone urged for more, most getting an insight into the life of Penelope. 'Who sleeps on the couch in her office until we come home?'

'Penelope does.'

'When we have a case, who's the woman that's in just after we wake up and there til we go to bed?'

'Penelope is.'

'Who's the one that goes against husband and boss' wishes?'

'Oh, hmm, let me see, Penelope is.' Hotch joked and Penelope sent him a look. 'It's only the truth Penelope, can't run from the truth when you live, eat and breathe with profilers.'

'That's why I'll keep my saying going: Damn Profilers.' She smiled sweetly and then sunk a bit into the pillows supporting her from all angles, everyone just laughed at her comeback. Some knowing there was sure more to come while others didn't know what to expect.


	13. In Need Of The Calming Effect

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope opened her eyes and already she regretted the day before, she'd fallen asleep and didn't know if Nick had made it, all she knew was as she properly took the high dose pain meds she had been avoiding all she'd wanted to do was sleep.

'You alright there Baby Girl?'

'I don't wanna move.' She protested. 'I don't know what pay back you were on about but I surrender.' She muttered, all of her muscles around the main areas of injuries were near enough screaming at her for respite.

'How about you stay here for today, we keep the pain meds high and the activity low?'

'This isn't how I'm supposed to be spending the last months of my pregnancy.' She said remorsefully, everything about her poured negativity. 'I can hardly move around on my own as it is, it's not supposed to be like this.'

'Since when did you do things by the book?'

'Well, this is true but I've invited my brothers over and, oh God, what was Evan's reaction?'

'He said he was tired and I showed him the spare room.'

'He used to do that a lot when he was younger. What about Nick, did they make it?'

'They did with 2 tired kids and an exhausted early pregnant wife.' Penelope looked at him. 'Joel and Andy took the room with Evan and Luke leaving Nick to have a room with the kids and his wife, now we have no room in the inn.'

'We're not some narrative Biblical story handsome.'

'Hmm I'd say so, taking people in, we have a baby nearly due, get us a sheep and some farmyard animals and we're fixed and ready for our own nativity play for Christmas.'

'I'm not gonna hold this baby in until then.'

'Didn't expect you to, I wanna meet out bubba.' He told her and she smiled slightly before it faltered. 'Right I'm gonna run and get some food, then pain meds for you then more sleep.'

'It's warm outside, summer's just slipping in, I want the sun.'

'If you do you're still sleeping.'

'Shove me in the shade and I'll do fine but I need the fresh air.' She said with a reasoning tone. 'Vitamin D's good for the baby and for your wife.'

'Right, I'm putting you in tracksuit bottoms and a vest top. Then I'm getting you on one of the loungers, pillows galore and then meds and I'm keeping a close eye on you all day.'

'No change with the last part then.'

'You've got many a things past me before.' He told her with a tease and then got up. 'Need a loo?'

'Yeah I do.' She said and pushed herself up. 'Really do.' She said as she finally realised that she was going to burst if she didn't get to the bathroom soon. Derek acting fast was by her side and helping her into the bathroom, soon she was sat down on the loo, he was perched on the wall for the bath. When she was done she wiped herself and panic hit her as saw the tissue. 'Derek... I'm bleeding.' She said and panic really hit her then. 'Why am I bleeding?' She asked him confused and scared. 'I shouldn't be bleeding!'

'Oh shit.' He said and opened the door; he knew everyone was up so he went with his instinct. 'Mom!' He yelled out. 'Mom! I need you up here now!' He went back to Penelope who was sitting sobbing. 'Pen, I need you to look at me, we're gonna go to the hospital and we're going to get this checked out and we're going to come home and everything's going to be fine.'

'I can't lose this baby Derek, I can't lose our baby.'

'You're not going to do.'

'Derek.' Fran called from the bedroom. 'Where are you?'

'In the bathroom.' Fran appeared and immediately knew something was off as she looked at Penelope. 'What's happened?'

'I'm bleeding.' She said as she hiccupped. 'Why am I bleeding mom?'

Fran was immediately on Penelope's other side. 'Is it heavy?'

'No it's just spotting.' Penelope sniffed.

'Right well some woman bleed while pregnant and the pressure of the crash and everything could explain this. So I want you to keep calm, I'm gonna get Aaron to drive us to the hospital and we'll get this sorted out but the one thing I need for you to do is keep calm. Can you do that for me?' Penelope nodded and Fran ran her hands over Penelope's face. 'Right I know you Penelope, you can do this properly but I'm gonna go down and get Aaron while Derek's going to get you changed and get you downstairs.' She stood up. 'We'll be home before you know it.'

Fran rushed downstairs and looked through all the people for Hotch, finding him she tapped his shoulder and he turned around with smile that dropped immediately. 'We have a problem.'

'What sort of problem?'

'Penelope's bleeding; she's just gone to the loo and found spotting.'

'The baby?'

'It could be or it could be nothing but I know you can get us to the hospital fast.'

'Hospital? Why do you need to go there?' Andy asked overhearing that and he couldn't help but worry. 'What's happened to Penelope?'

Fran watched as everyone stood and gathered then, the non biological family and the biological ones. 'Penelope's bleeding, it could be absolutely nothing.'

'Or?'

'Or it could be late trauma from the crash.' Fran looked at them all. 'Let's just get her to the hospital and go from there.'

'What do we all do?

'We'll call with news.' Hotch said and everyone began to nod and look at one another for reassurance. JJ rocked Henry more, Emily took Jack, Nick hugged his wife, everyone just dug out a source of comfort.

'Mom!' Derek's voice came from inside the house; they could all tell he was trying to keep calm. 'Mom quick!' Fran ran in, Hotch after, the brother's after and the team. 'She's getting cramping now.' Derek said as he came into the room with Penelope in his arms, she was crying and holding her stomach with one hand, an arm wrapped around Derek's neck with the other, her head turned in Derek's chest.

'It hurts.' She said in whisper and her chest heaved with more tears. 'Make it stop.' Derek looked at his mom with a helpless glance and then Fran pulled them from the house and towards Hotch's SUV.

As they all watched Derek slip Penelope in before getting with her, and then Fran get in and Hotch they all felt a new connection fall between them even if they had only met most between them no more than a day before. Penelope was their connection; she was biding the families together.

The four Garcia brother's looked at one another. 'Who's going to mom and dad then?'


	14. The Wait To Fall

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Derek dashed between Penelope and his mom and Hotch, this was the third time, it was using it as reassurances, but this time he had more news. 'They're going to give the baby steroids.' He said and the pair looked at him shocked. 'It's experiencing distress and Penelope's blood pressure's beginning to shot through the roof. The doctor just said he's going to rush her in for a c-section, an ultra-sound showed a bleed. He thinks it's been waiting to erupt or something. Yesterday obviously did it.'

'I knew we should've kept her more rested.' Fran said almost regretfully. 'Is she okay?'

'She's panicking but she's keeping a brave front on. Doc said the baby will be fine, it'll just be small in size but he's optimistic that the baby will survive.'

'See keep that thought, we'll ring the others, they've been ringing all morning.' Hotch said and watched Derek rush off back to Penelope's room, the pair turned to one another and tried to relax before sitting down and ringing one person each to help round up everyone.

Derek watched Penelope, she was trying to keep it brave but he could tell that her own mother's intuitive was kicking in and her yearn to protect her baby was occurring. He leant in, the doctors doing their job so he had to do his until this was over. 'You're doing good Baby Girl.' He told her and she looked at him, her eyes glistened with the lights in the room. 'It's nearly done.'

'Right Penelope, Derek, get ready to meet your baby.' The doctor said just in time before Penelope began to fully panic, she didn't want reassurances she wanted proof. Then as she held her breath and the feeling of pulling increased it released and with it came a large cry. That noise made her cry and Derek smiled as a tear traced his cheek. 'Meet your little girl.' He told them as a nurse placed the little girl near Penelope's face and she reached up to look at her. 'We'll get her cleaned up and you can have a couple soon.' And just like that her baby was taken and Derek took her hand, he had to get her through the rest of that.

'She's so small.' Penelope whispered exhausted, the image of her daughter still in mind. 'She's going to be okay right?'

'Penelope, with a cry like that, I'd say your daughter is an extremely healthy baby for nearly 2 months premature.' The doctor said and continued his work. Derek never left Penelope's side, not even in recovery when all she did was sleep, he wanted her to not be alone so he sat with her and then when she was back in her room he watched her cradle their little girl. He couldn't help but feel like a proud daddy, and an overwhelmed husband. Here was a woman that took on the world and conquered most holding the little pink bundle of life that she had carried and protected and now she had to let her natural instincts kick in and they did and it all looked so perfect.

'Handsome, take her.' Penelope told him. 'The guys haven't seen her; they don't even know what's happened. I'll be fine but I want you to take her and show her off.'

'You sure?'

'I wouldn't have said otherwise. I'm not going anywhere so take her and make me proud doing the daddy thing we discussed.' He laughed and stood up, Derek took the little girl and he smiled deeply.

'Little Ellie Morgan is about to meet the biggest family going.'

'They're going to love her.' She said sleepily, she'd found that now her daughter was taken from her arms a bit more rest was beginning. 'Like we do.'

'Just get some sleep Baby Girl, while I show off my miniature Baby Girl.' Penelope nodded and her eyelids slipped closed and remained that way.

'Tell them that she should be a lesson to them.' Her lips moved slowly and he knew what she meant, so he kissed her and watched her sleep before looking at his daughter.

'Let's got meet everyone shall we.' He said and the little girl's tiny hand wrapped around his finger. He smiled, and stood there staring a bit more. He had a daughter, a perfect little girl that fitted perfectly and he couldn't wait to watch her grow. 'Come on then bug.' He said and headed for the door, lady bug had been a nickname they'd called her the moment they saw her on the sonogram. Not peanut, or tadpole or parasite as some might refer but lady bug and really it was fitting, Penelope had told him she was having a girl not a boy and he just realised she had been right.

As he walked towards the family, they all watched him intently and as he broke into a smile they got up and met him halfway. Getting a million and one questions shot at him he laughed.

'Right let's settle this. Pen's sleeping, I didn't want to leave her alone but she's sleeping a lot right now. She wanted me to come and show up this little girl.' He positioned the little girl to show her to them all. 'Guys meet Eloise Morgan, a perfectly healthy premature baby.'

'Perfectly healthy?'

'Seems she'd developed more so than they thought so yes perfectly healthy.' He said proudly. 'She has every toe and every finger and a little birthmark on her shoulder that looks like a love heart.'

Everyone looked on in awe. 'How in love is Pen?'

'Beyond in love, she's a natural at it all.' He said happily, this was one of the happiest days of his life. 'She's had cuddles and she's been a little overwhelmed by it all but now she is really resting it out. Doc said she can probably go home in a couple of days if all is well and this little girl will be joining her.'

'She is gorgeous Derek.' Fran said as she looked at her granddaughter, she turned to Sarah. 'Finally go that granddaughter in amongst your loveable three.' She said as equally proud.

'It'll be good to get some more female genes around.'

'Well here she is, proof that the numbers boosting.' Derek said as he rocked the little girl, his attention turned to her, but he was taking everything in. 'She's just so perfect.' He said and everyone that knew Derek was seeing yet another light to their friend. 'And you want to know what the best thing is?'

'What's that?'

'She's all mine and Pen's.'


	15. Things Never Change

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope woke up to the noise of Eloise gurgling and she smiled as her eyes laid on Derek as he cradled her.

'Natural.' She said hoarsely as she just remained still and watched the view bestowed to her.

'She's a perfect switch for me Baby Girl.' He told her and Penelope smiled. 'How you feeling?'

'Very sore but extremely happy.' She said and Derek pulled closely to the bed, placing Eloise on the bed so she could see her. 'I can't wait to take her home.'

'You do realise everyone's going to be like gargoyles now? It's all about the rest, rest, rest.'

'I realise this.' She commented and smiled. 'Means more cuddle time.'

'Certainly does but literally I think they might even contemplate enforcements if you try independent crap, you scared a lot of people yesterday.'

'I can hardly control things like this, like the doctor said it was probably waiting to happen and it did but I'm still here and so is the baby and they have to realise that little factor.'

'Got room for us in here?' Came a new voice and Penelope looked to see her dad standing at the door, her mom next to him, her brothers tailing them. 'The guys are coming in too, so is Fran and Desiree.'

'Full house.' Penelope said and pushed herself up as Derek took the baby into his arms again, keeping the proximity close.

'Don't move too much princess just stay there.' Carlos told her and she accepted it and slumped back down. 'How's mother and baby doing?'

'We're both doing good, did you all come together?'

'No Aaron brought the boys, we just all met in the car park but the others are making a pit stop.' Elizabeth said and stepped closer, planting a kiss on Penelope's cheek. 'She's beautiful Penny.'

'Thanks, want to hold her?'

'No it's okay.'

'Go and hold your granddaughter.' Penelope said and Derek stood up and took the baby to her, he placed her carefully into the woman's arms and stepped back and sat on the edge of Penelope's bed. 'So where's your terrible two?'

'Tina kept them back at yours, she knows how having a c-section feels and she'd rather not plonk two hyper children around.' Nick told her and went and kissed her. 'You're looking a little peaky there.'

'It's called having a baby; I'd really not see myself right now.'

'You don't look that much of a mess.' Joel said coming in for a hug and kiss. 'She is perfect Pen.'

'Share that with your niece not with me.' Penelope said happily as the family all shared a moment, Derek just took Penelope's hand in his and she smiled at him as he gave her the biggest grin she'd ever seen. She soon the rest of their family come in, all worrying about her before she batted them away to the baby.

The next time Penelope was home she was stepping out as a mum but she was stepping out with more pains. Fran had baby Ellie, as she'd now been dubbed, whilst everyone gathered to watch the new family arrive, Hotch, Evan and Joel running down to help get things out of the back of the car. Derek helping Penelope the best he could.

He sat her on the sofa and then Andy took a place next to her, Desiree on the other side and then Fran gave Ellie to her, everyone sat around or joined the hustle and bustle of sorting out food and drink as Penelope just held her little girl.

'So come on, what have I missed in the 3 days I've been gone?' She asked and looked up. 'Have you lot talked?' She asked more to her parents and bother than anyone else.

'I'm nicking Spence.' Desiree said and then everyone left for the garden, leaving Derek to sit next to Penelope as the Garcia's were left.

'One way to clear a room.' Penelope muttered as she fell against Derek slightly. 'So come on...'

'We've been more getting to know your new family than anything.'

'Well know you have, let's get the truth out.'

'How about we start with the disappearance of Penelope Garcia? Why didn't you tell us you were struggling?'

'I don't know, instinctual I guess, I found it better to run from it than face up to my problems and okay it put me in some bad places, its now put me in an extremely good place, a place I wouldn't have found.'

'So did you go Caltech?'

'No, I dropped out and now I'm self taught.' She looked at Derek; he knew what she wanted prompting for. 'I got arrested when I was 24.' Everyone gasped at her, Penelope Garcia was not the type to get arrested or have run ins at all with the law. 'I'm on a list.' She said and paused. 'Of the top hackers there can be, I'm pretty much high on it and I got found, arrested and brought to Quantico, I got given an ultimatum. I work for Hotch's team or I go to jail. They wanted me to work for the team, I was a better asset and that would prove my weight in gold.'

'And did it?'

'She certainly continues to.' Derek added on. 'We go here, there and everywhere that a case takes us and we just call Pen up and ask her for things and she gets it.'

'Case? What do you do?'

'I'm a Supervisory Special Agent, we work cases of the FBI, stuff like serial killings, abductions, things that normal county police departments can't handle.'

'I think I've read about your team, New York bombings about 2 years ago, ambulance blew up in a clearing?'

'Yeah, he was driver of that.' Penelope stated coolly.

'And Penelope was directing my on that one.'

'Wow, that was some impressive save that day, I heard that hospital would've gone up.'

'Well yeah it's all good now but I nearly lost Derek from it and Hotch nearly got killed too.' Then Penelope looked at Derek. 'Come to think of it, you almost died twice that night.' Derek's eyebrows furrowed. 'You followed that boy down into the underground.'

'How action packed is it?'

Derek went to speak but Penelope got in first. 'Well let's cut the times...'

'Penelope.' Derek warned and Penelope laughed.

'Okay, the one's on the top of my head are taser hit, New York, Foyet sending you threw that glass window, oh erm a Church blowing up as you got Reid out...'

'I think you need to hush up now woman, that was the old me, when was the last time I hurt myself at work?'

'Just before we moved in here.'

'See, that's what 8 months ago?'

'Still hurt yourself though didn't you?'

'I don't care motor mouth.' Derek said and looked up and remembered where they were. 'Sorry about that...'

'No worries, friendly banters healthy. How often are you actually like that?' Carlos asked intrigued. 'Because you're always messing around.'

'It's definitely a daily occurrence eh Baby Girl?'

'Eh Handsome.' She looked up at them and bit her lip. 'I don't just tell people this easily but you must've noticed this.' Penelope asked and moved the strap of her top to reveal part of a scar. They all nodded, she'd seen them looking at it before that was the only reason she asked. 'I got shot about 3 years back, it wasn't a great time in my life but it kind of got the ball rolling for getting us here.'

'Why didn't you call us?'

'I didn't want to have my brother's back because they had to be back, I wanted them to want me back.'

'Well I'll vouch for myself that I want you back.' Joel said and the other 3 all agreed, and Penelope felt her eyes well up. 'No tears.'

'C'mon Penny, you're our little sister, we've just been waiting for the day you'd come back.'

'Well it's happened and I'm sorry I left it so long, I didn't realise how much I missed you.' She said and recovered some. 'Mom, dad, I think its time you told them why you left.' The pair nodded and their parents started telling her brother's why they left, by the end of it the air was tight and tension were risen.

'Guy's come on.' Penelope tried to loosen the mood. 'Nick, if it was you and you had to see your family lose everything or have everything what would you go for?' Penelope asked and saw his face soften. 'See, you want the best for them. The absolute best, you want them safe and secure and I bet you'd do anything for them, right or wrong. Tell me I'm wrong.'

'You're not.'

'So can't you see that what mom and dad did was exactly what you'd do had it been you and Tina in that predicament.'

'What is it with you?' Evan asked bluntly. 'We don't see you for 16 years but yet you have exactly the same effect you had when you were little?'

'Things never changed.' Penelope said and winked at him before smiling and they laughed at her. She was right about that.


	16. Knowing Best

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

'I got it!' Penelope said slapping hands away as at least two sets of hands grabbed hers. 'I'm not so fragile now guys.' She said and ignored the help as she got out; she just went to the back door, opened it, leant in and pulled her 5 week old daughter out.

'Penelope.'

'She's a baby, not a baby elephant.' Penelope assured as she cradled her daughter in her arms and limped into the house. Derek stood at the boot of the car with a smirk on his face, Evan at one side Carlos on the other.

'She's gonna get annoyed with that soon.' Evan commented as he hauled two bags out of the car.

'Well she's only gotta wear the walking cast for like 3 weeks, I'm sure she'll cope.' Derek said as he pulled two bags out as well. 'She's just happy to be able to walk without the need for crutches.'

'Gotta give her that.' Carlos said pulling the remaining bag out and closing the boot.

'Hello gorgeous.' Desiree cooed at her niece as Penelope held onto her. 'Who's Desiree's favourite niece?' She said and kissed Ellie's nose. 'You are.'

'She's going to be spoilt rotten by you.' Derek said as he came into the room and put the bags down on the counter, he then stepped in and stood next to Pen. 'How can we stunt growth?'

'I don't know but she's already feeding too much, so much so she's needing it again.' Penelope told him and grabbed the blanket of the side and went to the front room, she then just went about discreetly breast feeding, Derek stared until Desiree slapped his head and he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

'I'm allowed to watch mother daughter bonding. Especially when said pair are my wife and daughter.'

'He does it all the time Des, no stopping him now.'

'Need to break him free of his habits.' Desiree quipped and Penelope laughed loudly as she shifted the baby slightly. 'So what's better the old clumpy thing or the new one?'

'Well I'm gonna answer this.' Derek and made Penelope move to the end of the couch, and put her legs up on his lap. He then unstrapped the cast and took it off and began massaging Penelope's foot as she continued to feed Ellie. Penelope relaxed back content, the feeling of his hands on her foot making the dull ache she had from the change diminish quickly. 'Doc said massaging it will help gain circulation back so this is what's gonna happen... now Des tell your big bro what ones better?'

'The big clumpy thing.' She told him and went into the kitchen as Penelope smiled and Derek looked at her.

'You got told.' Penelope said as she rubbed Ellie's back and closed her eyes as she relaxed. 'Mm, that feels so good.'

'No going to sleep there Penelope.'

'I'm just watching through my eyelids.' She said quietly and they all laughed at her. 'Plus some of us have a newborn to look after.'

'No shit Sherlock!' Her brother's all chorused.

'Swearing.' Penelope berated as she opened her eyes and saw Ellie finish feeding. 'Someone toss me a towel over.' She said and Joel went and grabbed one and passed it over, she put it on her shoulder and quickly sorted her blouse and did the buttons up before moving Ellie to her shoulder to be burped, everyone just watched how fluid she was with everything. 'You can stop staring any time soon you know.' She said and looked up from under her fringe, she then laughed slightly. 'What is with you guys?'

'It's not every day that you see your baby sister burp her baby.' Evan said and stood there watching in awe. 'I can't get used to you being in front of me.'

'Well sonny boy, get used to it.' Penelope said tilting her hand to the side and smiling. 'Because I'm not going nowhere.'

'Well course you're not, we're sticking around, you aren't going to lose us either.'

'Good.' Penelope said happily. 'That's what I like to hear.' She then pulled Ellie away and looked into her daughter's face. 'Isn't that right baby?' She cooed and looked at the guys. 'We aren't letting your best uncles run away are we?' Ellie gurgled. 'See your niece is in total agreement with her mother.'

'Come on Silly Girl, let's get you and her some rest.'

'I'm fine here.'

'That's why you look like you haven't slept in a week.' Andy said as his daughter Lilly ran in and he picked her up.

'Gee thanks.' Penelope said and rolled her eyes. 'Looks like I'm getting that back on.'

'I told you she wouldn't last long.' Evan said and went into the kitchen. Penelope then waited, laughing all the while, as Derek put the cast on and then Joel took Ellie before Penelope stood and made her way up the stairs, Derek in hot pursuit with their daughter.

'It's scary how much they still know me.' Penelope said as she fell onto the bed and Derek put Ellie next to her, he then grabbed a blanket and covered her before climbing on the other side of Ellie and kissed Penelope.

'They're you're brothers, they know you best.'

'Not true.' Penelope said and smirked. 'You know me best, and this little girl is going to know me best.' She said as Ellie held Penelope's finger, Derek then watched his wife lay down fully watching Ellie all the while, he just did the same, Ellie soon stilled and fell asleep, her breathing deep and then Penelope did the same. He just lay there for a bit, watching his baby girls and then carefully got off the bed, took Ellie in his arms and laid her in her crib in her room before heading downstairs and leaving the pair to sleep peacefully.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ So this is nowhere near as long as I was hoping but I wanted you to have an update and here is what my muse spat out =) lol


	17. Glad To Have You

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope nursed her daughter with a gently rocking as she paced. Ellie was nearing a year old and was ill and Penelope was home alone. Ellie had been ill for 4 days now and although Penelope had been to the doctors and found out it was just the flu it didn't ease Penelope's worries to see her daughter seem lifeless in comparison to her normal persona and now Penelope was up for the 16th time that night and it wasn't even past 3 in the morning.

'Come on sugar, mommy needs you to stop crying so you can feel better.' Penelope tried to soothe but she was only getting more crying from her daughter. 'Come on baby, shh, its okay.' It was no luck, Ellie didn't settle any and Penelope was beginning to lose it.

She looked in the mirror, she had the red nose from sneezing too much and she had a pounding headache from lack of sleep and the oncoming flu symptoms, she cursed a little, trust her to pick it up the bug as well. 'Sod's law.' She muttered, she looked out of the window, as much as she needed her parents she didn't want to wake them up after they'd just arrived back from California.

Soon Ellie settled enough to be put in her crib in a new slumber and Penelope went back to the bedroom and sank into the bed but it seemed that as soon as her eyes were closed they were pinged opened by the crying of her daughter.

She climbed out of her bed at the end of her tether and pulled her dressing gown around her, she then went and did the same ole routine of getting her daughter up but after nearly 30 minutes she gave up and left the house, she went next door and rang the doorbell. She'd finally lost it, her little girl was crying and unwell and Penelope couldn't do a thing about it but cry.

Carlos opened the door and saw his daughter and granddaughter. 'Penny...'

'I don't know what to do dad.' She said and Carlos went in and pushed her into the front room just as Elizabeth was coming down the stairs. 'She's had the flu and now she won't sleep at all.' Penelope said as she watched her daughter.

'Right lets get you back to yours and me and your mother will help you.'

'Hang on.' Elizabeth said and put her hand to Penelope's forehead. 'Baby you're burning up.'

'I'm fine.'

'You don't look it.' Elizabeth said concerned. 'I think you've caught the flu Pen. Let's get you next door and I'll sort Ellie and your father can sort you out.'

'I just want her to sleep.' Penelope confessed and then found herself being dragged back to hers and Derek's house. Once in Elizabeth took Ellie while Carlos took Penelope to the bedroom and got her back into bed, he then grabbed a thermometer and took her temperature.

'I think it's safe to say me and your mother are staying here until you're better.'

'I can't be ill.' Penelope said turning onto her side. 'I really want Derek.'

'He on a case?'

'Yup, went the day after you left.' Penelope said tiredly.

'Right kiddo, I want you to sleep, no arguments, we'll sort something out you'll see but just sleep for now.' Carlos bent down and kissed her hot forehead before leaving, returning to load the bedside table with medicine and fluids and finding her asleep.

He then went in search of Elizabeth and Ellie, finding them in the nursery he watched as she patted a damp flannel on the baby's forehead and Ellie slowly escaped into a peaceful sleep. He smiled as he watched a view they'd once made themselves believe they'd never see. Elizabeth looked up and smiled back before putting the little girl into the crib.

'I think it's best one of us stays in here.' Carlos said stepping in more. 'Pen's getting quite a temperature and she looks exhausted.'

'Take shifts.' Elizabeth decided and looked up. 'She was dealing with this while we were away, and Derek, I bet she hasn't told him because of the case.' She sympathised as she looked at her granddaughter. 'I cannot believe she's a year old in 2 days.'

'I know it's scary, Penny's worried she's going to be ill for it. I mean the boys are flying in tomorrow and she's not even peaked this bug and knowing her she'll do her hard head thing and plough on when all she needs to do is rest and sleep it off.'

'Well we've got 2 days to do that before she needs to be on top form or near it at least.' Elizabeth commented and looked up at her husband with teary eyes. 'How could we give up this future?'

'We might have given it up but we got a 2nd chance and we've grabbed that with both hands and taken it and embraced it.' He said putting his hand around his wife's shoulders and hugging her. 'You know what this has done?'

'What's that?'

'Made us realise how precious our family is, all of it. I mean we got Penelope back but lied, then she got hurt and we stepped up because even though they'd lost us we selfishly couldn't lose them. Dying was a regretful and selfish thing for us to do but its changed into something so much more than that now.'

'I know you're right but I can't believe we almost missed it.' Elizabeth said and yawned as she pulled away. 'I'll take first shift, go sleep in the guest room.'

'Sure?'

'Positive.' She replied and he kissed her goodnight and then left and she got comfortable on the armchair, pulled the blanket around her and slept, only waking up twice to sort out Ellie as she wrestled midst sleep to feel better.

Come morning Carlos had left his wife, daughter and granddaughter to sleep knowing they needed it, he heard the door open and went and met Derek, who stared at him wide eyed. 'Hey, what you doing here early?'

'Promise not to kill Pen?'

'She's been a hard head right?'

Carlos nodded at him. 'She didn't want to worry you more but Ellie picked up a flu bug and Pen's exhausted herself looking after her and now getting it herself.'

'They're ill?'

'Ellie seems more settled today, better than she was when Pen turned up on our doorstep early hours of this morning but Pen's got a temperature still and she's just completely wiped out.'

'Damn her and her hard headedness.' Derek said and ran a hand over his head, he looked up as Elizabeth came down the stairs with Ellie, and he swooped in as she passed the baby over. 'Hey baby girl.' He said and pressed his lips to Ellie's cheek. 'I hear you weren't feeling to great and decided to share with mommy, is that right?' He asked and hugged her against him. 'Thanks for doing this.'

'No thanks Derek, you're family and Penelope was near meltdown at 3 this morning, she was beyond exhausted and she needed a little help until you got home.'

'Right well do you mind sorting Ellie out with some breakfast since you went to California she's grown a love of oranges and I'll go check on Pen.'

'Sure thing.' Carlos said taking Ellie as Elizabeth went into the kitchen, Derek then took the stairs quickly and made it to his bedroom, he walked in and saw his wife sound asleep looking ill and he couldn't help but smile, he didn't want to know who she'd have turned to had Carlos and Elizabeth run off like they said they had once been tempted to do.

But he didn't have to worry, he had them and Penelope had them and now Ellie had them. Derek approached the bed and aroused his wife awake gently, he had homeward duties to do now.


	18. Family Matters

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope woke up, she didn't feel any better, if anything she'd say she was just getting to the peak of her flu. She panicked, she hadn't heard Ellie wake up, so she pulled herself out of the bed, muscles screaming for her to lay back down and rest but she needed to see her daughter.

She opened the bedroom door and went towards her daughter's room, she walked up the crib and found it empty, her worry growing she went onto the landing and headed towards the stairs and then heard Ellie giggle, she relaxed then and slid down the wall.

She remembered everything then, she'd gone to her parents for help in the middle of the night and be forced to sleep, she remembered Derek slowly waking her up so he could check her temperature and give her some water, telling her Ellie was better but apart from that she didn't remember being woken up at all and now the sun was setting.

She put her head against the wall, every tiny intricate detail she had planned was going down the pan now, she had to go get the cake, get decorations, decorate the house, get food in, cook the food, make sure they had enough plates and cups but now she was going to housebound. She'd barely made it to the stairs without her legs pleading defeat and making her sit and she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and shut off for a moment until she felt someone come and lift her into their arms.

'You shouldn't be out of bed baby girl.' Derek said, he'd come up to check on her but had stood and watched her slowly shut her eyes as she sat on the floor.

'I needed...' She stopped, she hadn't had to speak and now she wished she hadn't, her voice felt like sandpaper. 'Ellie?'

'Is as bright as a button once again.' He told her and she smiled at him lazily, she felt his cold hand go onto her forehead and she lavished the coldness. 'You're still burning up.'

'Ellie had a fever for 3 days.' Penelope deflected the topic off her.

'If you're no better later, we're taking you to the hospital.' Penelope groaned at him. 'No way P, we want you better, you want to be better so you'll adhere to my rules until you're better.' He told her and passed her a drink.

'Oh I will, will I?'

He smirked. 'Yes, baby you will.' He said as he crouched in front of her. 'Right I think we need to get you changed, and I need to change the sheets seems you're going for sweats at the moment, you're dripping.' Penelope looked down at herself and saw the t shirt she had on was soaked and she sighed. 'Right a cool bath just clean you up and help with muscle aches and I'll change the sheets and get new pyjamas ready okay?'

'Okay.' Penelope said and Derek then helped her up and into the armchairs in their room. She sat and put her legs over the arm of it while Derek went and started the bath and then started to tear the sheets up and bundled them together. He waited until Penelope was in the bath before making half the bed and heading downstairs with the washing. Everyone watched as he went into the kitchen and into the side room, they heard him putting the washing machine on and then appear.

'Any one fancy doing me a favour?' He got a response from them all. 'Pop to the shop and get me some more aspirin and medicine, we're running low on it all at the moment.'

'I'll go.' Joel said standing, Evan jumping up with him. 'Anything else?'

'Erm, not really, just that and cough medicine.'

'How is she now?'

'I've just put her in the bath to wash off but she was worried about Ellie, got herself in a right state over it.'

'Well we've got our duties so we're all going to go and get out things.' Derek smiled as Hotch stood up with his list of things to do, they'd all written down what needed to be done and separated between them, if Penelope was no better then they'd postpone Ellie's birthday celebration but if she was better then they'd have everything they needed to have a party.

'Thanks for doing this.' He said and then dismissed himself and headed back upstairs and into the bathroom. 'How you doing baby girl?'

'Feeling better for this thank you.'

'No thanks needed here baby, you'd do it for me.'

'Except picking you up that is.' She quipped as she sat up and got out with his help, he wrapped a towel around her quickly and took her back into the bedroom, he got her changed as quickly as possible and then laid her down on the fresh sheets and made the rest of the bed.

'I'll wake you up in a bit when we've got some more medicine for you and then you can sleep but you're eating something.'

'Mamma Morgan's soup.'

'Did someone mention soup.' Fran said coming in and Penelope's eyes widened as they watched Fran come in with a bowl and spoon. 'It's a good thing I know the best cure.'

'I'm really not hungry at the moment.'

'Swap Derek.' Fran said and then she looked at Penelope. 'You're eating it because you know that as soon as you do you'll feel better.'

'I'm feeling better already.'

'Well no point stopping now.' Fran told her and finished putting the quilt on the bed as Derek propped on the side of the bed and blew the spoonful of liquid before putting it to Penelope's lips. Penelope took one spoonful and her appetite kicked in fully then. 'See, I won't say I told you so.'

'Thanks.'

'It's only because you're ill baby.' Fran said and sat on the other side of the bed. 'So daughter shared with mother eh?'

'She really did.' Penelope said taking another painful gulp of the soup.

'Well I think food and sleep is going to get you better quickest so we're going to run a tight shift here.' Penelope rolled her eyes. 'No you going to listen, Ellie's still a little sickly so I say until you're both 100% we postpone celebrations and then we up the ante and have one big party.' Fran said and saw Penelope think about it before nodding an agreement. 'So you're gonna finish this up and then get some more sleep.'

Derek looked at Penelope and smiled. 'There's a small squad downstairs waiting to exact the recovery of a lifetime.'

'They didn't come to look after me.'

'No, we didn't.' Joel said as he came in the room. 'You look awful.'

'Thanks.' Penelope conceded and took one last bit of the soup and gave up.

'Na uh, all of it.'

'It's hurting to swallow.'

'The warmth will help it.' Fran pressured her and Penelope sat back up and finished the soup before Joel handed over all the medicine. 'Where's the thermometer?' Fran said and Derek pointed to the bathroom, she went and got it and took her temperature. 'We'll check it later okay?'

'Got it mom.' Penelope said and laid down fully, got tucked in and watched as Derek kissed her forehead and left with the others, she then just closed her eyes and went to sleep, thankful for all the help she had around her now.

Derek and Fran crept into the room later that day and took Penelope's temperature, noticing it having a significant drop in it, they left her a while longer before waking her up to get more fluids and food in her system and then left her to sleep again.

Come midday the next day Penelope was up without a muscle ache or headache, she was sat in the armchair with Ellie on her lap playing happily. Everyone was running around or yet to arrive and she'd been made to sit and in turn had wanted her daughter.

'How's the mom doing today?'

'Better, a lot better.' Penelope said with a smile, she was genuinely better, just tired but her body felt more alive and her voice was gradually grasping its clearer tone. 'Baby, you ready for presents?'

'Yea.' Ellie said as she then cuddled into Penelope's chest.

'Honey, Uncle Joel needs to pick you up.' The little girl then sat up and Penelope stood up and she followed him into the dining room where all the presents were, she then took a seat and Penelope took Ellie back.

She was then highly thankful for having a shower and getting dressed and not looking a mess as Elizabeth took the camera out.


	19. Never Gonna Lose

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

It was Penelope sat relaxed into Derek's side later that night that she realised how blessed she was with life, she'd been given several opportunities to have another chance to live, once after Battle, then after the car accident and it made her love life more and more.

She blessed the day she moved into the house that was now a definite home, it was perfect, even though it was a struggle she got her family back, not just her brother's, the four she knew were alive but her parents too, the one's thought were literally dead and buried and she'd never take any of them for granted anymore.

'You okay there baby girl?'

'Perfectly fine hot stuff, just a little tired but I'm all good.' She said sleepily, the sun was still shining and it was keeping her warm and comfortable.

'Well you're still recovering from the flu P, it's only been what 3 days? You don't just get over things like the flu.' He felt her get heavy. 'I think we need to get you to bed.'

'No I wanna just stay here and watch.' She told him as she watched her brother's spoil their niece. 'It's a good view.' She added as her mom and dad joined in.

'I'm glad it's one you get to see a lot.'

'Thanks Handsome.' She said quietly but then she jumped as Ellie began to cry.

'Oh I think Ellie Belly wants her mommy!' Evan said and brought Ellie over as Penelope sat up. 'You look worn out.'

'For doing nothing.'

'Stop being a hardhead and realise you had the flu.' Derek said as he watched her relax back with their daughter snuggled into her chest. 'Well we know Ellie's tonic now.'

'Everyone loves their mommy.' Penelope said as she rubbed circles into Ellie's back, she felt her daughter get heavier quickly and realised she'd fallen asleep, soon she joined her daughter.

Carlos watched his daughter, her husband and their child and he smiled. When they faked their deaths they gave up on ever having this life, the good life. Both he and Elizabeth had resigned themselves to a life where they feigned having now children, where they had to live with their regrets.

Elizabeth watched the family and revelled in it, she had her daughter back. A daughter to whom she was going to entirely grateful for, she might have given up before the car accident but after she was the one that stepped up her game and brought the 4 Garcia son's and in turn reunited a family. Now she lived for her family and her new family.

The four brother's couldn't believe that after a year they had their family back, they parents and their sister and now a niece to whom they'd all shown they loved to pieces. They gained new brothers and new sisters but for what it was worth they'd never felt completed until the day they came to Quantico.

As for Penelope and Derek, they had a closer knitted family, one that they could confide in with all issues life threw at them, the good, the bad and the ugly. It meant more to Derek that Penelope had her parents than she'd ever know he didn't regret for one moment at pushing them and pushing them because at the end of the day they got what they all wanted. The truth and family.

Even living next door was torture for months, Penelope's parents were just too close yet too far away for her to grab hold off and never let go but now she had them and her family grew and became better and closer and it was something she never wanted to lose.

It was something she was never going to lose.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-The End! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**a/n: **So I've twiddled my thumbs with where I could go with this and yeah I could keep going but then I'd probably draw myself away from an end so I'm rounding it off here!

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts =)


End file.
